


Enchanted Snitches

by SlytherinIceFaery



Series: Enchanted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Brief mention of Severus with someone other than Harry, First Time, M/M, Mention of Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mention of Neville Longbottom/Weasley Twins., Of age sexual content, Romance, Slash, Teaching, Was asked to add warning to a possible sad/unhappy ending, Will add more tags as I continue to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have a new invention they want to try out, and who’s the best one to help them? Their business partner of course. Harry is never going to give them another dime after what they did and how is he going to survive detentions and another round of private lessons from none other then Severus Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> The italic is recounting of past events or dreams. I hope this makes sense as you read the story. I tried to make it as if the characters were telling a story as they were recounting what happened in the past events. The chapters are going to be kind of short as each time the point of view changes I'm going to make it a new chapter. The chapter's title will indicate who's point of view it is. I'm hoping this helps with any confusion people on ff.net had when I first posted this. I will post each section as I edit it. This is my first attempt at first person writing. Let me know how I did.

Professor Severus Snape's voice could be heard clearly throughout the entire school, “POTTER! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!” I watched as the black-haired man picked himself up off the marble in the Entrance Hall.

“Professor Snape! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you,” I said trying to sooth the Potions Master’s temper, knowing it wasn’t going to work this time.

“What were you doing flying inside the school on that bloody broom of yours?” He asked me.

“I… I was practicing outside with… with my new Snitch, sir. I… it flew into the open doors. I’m sorry, sir,” I finally managed to spit out between being out of breath, embarrassed and just plain scared shitless about how Snape would react.

“I don’t care what you were doing,” I tried not to roll my eyes. If the man didn’t want to know, then why did he always ask? “You could have killed someone, 100 points from Gryffindor. You have detention with me every Saturday at eight for the rest of the year, starting tonight.”

“But, sir,” I started to protest, but Snape continued on as if he had not heard me.

“And I’m keeping this thing,” he spat, as he finally located and pulled the vibrating Snitch from it's hiding place beneath his robes. The man stormed off towards the dungeon.

“Well, that went well.” I said out loud to the few people that had gathered to watch our spectacle. I am so going to kill the twins for their gift and then I am going to kill Ron for setting the bloody thing free.

\---

_Ron and I snuck down after Potions to see the twins. Hermione was pissed and said that we needed to go to Divinations class, but like always we ignored her. It’s not like she was in the class any way so she didn’t have to worry about Trelawney asking where we were._

I wish I had listened to Hermione and went to Divinations instead of going to see the twins.

_They greeted us from the counter as the bell on the door announced our arrival. “Harry, just the person…” George started._

_“…we wanted to see,” Fred finished. They both seemed to ignore Ron._

_“Hey guys, what’s up?” I asked them. I jumped up onto one of the barstools behind the counter._

I hate when they talk like that. I can’t keep things straight. I think they do it on purpose most of the time. It also irritates me how much shorter I am then everyone else. Don’t get me wrong I am quite tall, but I am still shorter then then most guys my age. Anyway, they explained why they were so keen on seeing me.

_“We have a gift for you,” George told me as Fred handed me a small cage with what looked like a Snitch replica fluttering around inside._

_“What is it? I’m sure it’s not really a Snitch,” I opened the cage and carefully wrapped my hand around the tiny golden ball. It became warm in my hand and felt as if it was vibrating._

_“It is spelled to go after…” George started to explain._

_“…the one your heart …” Fred interrupted._

_“…desires most,” they finished._

_Cautiously, I stuck it back into its cage. I wasn’t sure how it worked, but I was sure I didn’t want the thing going after the one my heart desired the most at the moment. He probably would hex me into the next millennium or give me detention for the last year I was stuck at Hogwarts if it did._

_“Um… why? How exactly does it work?” I asked._

_“Why? Because you really need a shag, mate,” Ron spoke up._

_“You knew about this?” I asked in disbelief. I was more surprised by the fact that Ron could have kept it a secret from me then the fact that he was actually in on the idea._

_“I knew they had a new product up their sleeve and they wanted to try it out on you, but I didn’t know exactly what it was. You really do need a date though," Ron explained._

_“We can explain how it works,” the twins spoke together._

I always prefer when they spoke at the same time but it never lasted long.

_“When you touched the Snitch, it reacted to your feelings," Fred started explaining._

_George finished. "If you let it free it will go straight to the person that you desire most."_

_“So why don’t you let it free,” Ron said grabbing for the door._

_“NO, that is so not a good idea!” I exclaimed and pulled the cage out of his reach, that’s all I needed, a very pissed off Professor. “Guys, what exactly will it do when it gets to this person?”_

_“Oh, it will keep flying around and bugging them, especially, if they are in the same room as you,” they explained._

_“And how exactly will that help me get the one I want?” I asked rather concerned._

_“Because you have three months to tell the person it’s yours and how you feel or it will start blurting your feelings to everyone and anyone it comes across, even if it’s still in that cage," George explained. I think he's the more evil of the twins. It also explained were the joke part came into the whole thing._

_“Great, just great, I am never letting that thing out of my sight!” I told the three Weasleys._

_And how, you ask, did I end up in the entrance to Hogwarts chasing the thing? Well the twins wanted to show me something they were working on in the back room. Stupidly I left the cage with Ron. He decided to take matters into his own hands._

_The twins and I heard a crash and went running back into the room just in time to see it fly away from the broken glass window of the store._

_“RON! What did you do?” I screamed._

_“You needed to do something. I’m sick of you moping around like the world has ended because you don’t have the courage to tell some girl how you feel!” He yelled back._

_“You don’t know anything,” I continued to scream as I grabbed one of the twin’s brooms and ran outside to mount it. "That is not going after some girl!"_

_“Harry…” the boys called after me, but I just kept going as I explained._

_“That thing is going after Professor Snape! I have to catch it first otherwise I’m dead!” I hoped on the broom just outside of their shop and took off towards the school as fast as I could. All three brothers stood there shocked as they watched me leave. I wondered if they were more shocked about the fact that I liked a guy or that it was going after Snape._

So, now I have detention with the one man I can’t get out of my head for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and it’s only September. This is going to be an interesting final year.

\---

Shortly after the incident with Severus in the Entrance Hall I found myself locked into my dorm room with a very pissed off Ronald Weasley and a curious Hermione Granger, both asking me questions, one right after another.

Hermione started with, “Why were you flying inside the school?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were gay?”

“You have a crush on Professor Snape?”

“Ugh, how can you like that greasy git?”

“Will you guys shut up so I can answer you?” I yelled, more than annoyed at the moment.

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

“Thank you. I told you why I was flying inside the school Hermione, I was trying to catch the damn thing before it found Severus,” as I spoke the Professor’s given name out loud to someone for the first time I noticed Ron cringe and I turned on him. “I’m not gay, I’m bisexual and I didn’t tell you that I liked him because I knew you would react this way. And he’s not a greasy git, Ronald!”

“You can’t tell me that his hair doesn’t look greasy, nor can you tell me that he isn’t a git with the way he treats us," Ron groused.

“He only treated us that way because he had to keep up his act as a spy. If he was nice to us while Voldemort was still around they would have suspected that he wasn’t on the dark side,” I explain calmly, or as calmly as I could.

“Then why is he still being a git?” Ron questioned me.

“He hasn’t been that bad since Harry killed Voldemort," Hermione interrupted. "  
The only reason you think he’s a git is because you never do your work and he yells at you about it. It’s completely your own fault. He hasn’t taken points from Gryffindor for no reason since the school year started," Hermione interfered trying to dissuade us from arguing any further.

“It’s only a week, give him time. And he did give Harry detention," Ron said with a rather smug look on his face that made me want to wipe it off with my fist.

Before Hermione could say something more I spoke up, “I deserved that. I was flying my broom in the school and I did knock him over. I could have seriously hurt someone.” Hermione looked proud that I had owned up to my mistakes, I just rolled my eyes at her. “Look, we can finish talking about his later, I have to get to detention, and hopefully get that snitch away from Severus," they both seemed to ignore that I'd called our most hated professor by his first name again. Although I know I better watch who I say that around.

“How are you going to do that?” Hermione asked me.

“If he won’t just give it to me I’m going to try and switch it with a charmed baby toy I was going to send to Teddy for Christmas.” I explained as I pulled the toy out of my robes and showed my friends before I left in a hurry. I really couldn’t afford to be late for detention.


	2. Severus' Point of View

I sat trying to correct some first year essays about the properties of Aconite. The snitch I confiscated from Potter was making it difficult though. For some reason it wouldn’t stay locked in any cupboard I had tried to stuff it in. I had even tried some spells on it but it seemed to be able to fly right through solid objects like it wasn’t even there or simply break through like it had when I'd first shoved it into my glass front China cabinet. It must have been something those Weasley twins invented, probably just to annoy me, I wouldn’t be surprised if Potter was in on it too. He loved to make my life hell in so many ways. Before my mind could wander, I flicked my wand and found Potter was two minutes late for his detention. Just then the boy ran into my room completely out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late Professor,” before I could interrupt, Potter actually said something I couldn’t believe.

“Excuse me?” I asked him.

“I said there was no excuse for me being late and I will stay later to make up for it if you like," Potter repeated.

So I had heard him right. I think that’s the first time that Potter actually owned up to doing something wrong. "Well you are quite right, you will stay an extra ten minutes tonight, on top of your two hour detention,” I sneered at the boy, and swatted the snitch away. The bloody thing wouldn’t leave me alone and it seemed to be getting worse or maybe it was just that I had less patience with thing not that Potter was in the room.

“Sir, about my snitch, I was hoping I could have it back to practice with.” I looked at the boy in astonishment. He actually thought I would give it back to him if he asked.

“No, Mr. Potter, you need to learn you aren’t going to get everything you want just because you are the boy-who-lived-twice. You aren’t getting it back until your detentions have been served and you have learned your lesson. Now get to work.” I finished as I pointed to the giant cauldrons the first years had used that day. “I want them spotless by the time I come back.” After I took Potter’s wand so he couldn’t even think of using it to clean them, I retreated to my private rooms. I knew there was no way I could sit and watch Potter climb head first into those oversized cauldrons on his hands and knees with that perfectly round arse in the air. Just thinking about it made my trousers tight. Ignoring the snitch and left it in the classroom with Potter I hoped it would stay there for the time being.

I shut the door and leaned up against it. I cast a few charms quickly to keep Potter out and keep him from hearing anything before, slipping my hand into my trousers. I wrapped my hand around my half hard erection. I just couldn’t get the image of Potter bent over with his arse in the air. I wanted so badly to yank those tight black jeans down over those nice round cheeks and bury myself to the hilt in his arse. The thought of him screaming out my name as he came, quickly sent me over the edge and I came in my hand. I grabbed my wand and swiftly cast a cleansing charm. This wasn’t good. I shouldn’t be fantasizing about a student, especially when the student was Lily’s son. She would have my head if she was still alive and knew how much I wanted the boy. It was even worse now that the Dark Lord was gone. Before I had an excuse to be mean to him and push him away. I needed to protect him from the Dark Lord, but now there wasn’t an excuse and Minerva had told me explicitly that I had better start being fair to all the students, including Gryffindor, or I wouldn't have a job. So, I couldn’t be a git to him anymore without good reason anyway. I’d started to realize something was amiss this summer.

\---

_Harry, no I have to think of him as Potter, was sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place. He was curled into an oversized armchair reading something that I couldn’t identify. As I got closer, I realized it was one of my Potions magazines._

_“What are you doing with that?” I sneered at him. Potter jumped and almost landed on the floor. I had all I could do not to reach for him to make sure he was okay._

_“Oh, um, I’m sorry professor.” He’d stammered out. “I… I didn’t realize this was yours. It was sitting on the table over there and I just picked it up. I thought I’d just left my copy down here. I thought it was strange because I don’t normally leave it where Hermione can find it because then I’ll never see it again...” Potter trailed off as he realized he was yammering on and that I really didn’t care. He handed me the book and I snatched it away from him._  
  
_“Next time try reading the name on the book before you go snooping around.” I left as quickly as possible. I was having trouble breathing and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. Something was wrong, very wrong._

After that I avoided the boy because every time he got near my heart would race. It wasn’t until I started having wet dreams, at my age, that I realized what it was. I was lusting after the Boy Who Lived; an eighteen year old who was my student. I made sure I didn’t spend more time than necessary with him because my resolve was beginning to wane. I couldn’t stop thinking about the boy or the things I wanted to do to him.

I groaned as I felt myself get hard from those thoughts alone. I walked over to the desk in my private room and sat down to continue grading papers. That didn’t last long before I couldn't concentrate and my hand found its way back under my robes as I was imagining the way it would look if I bent the boy wonder over my desk and buried myself deep inside him. This was going to be a long year if I had to see him every week for classes and then be completely alone with him on Saturday nights; maybe detention wasn’t such a great idea after all.

Quickly I stood up, it was time for me to get the temptress out of my classroom and back into his dorm room before anything else happened.


	3. Harry's Point of View

I couldn’t believe my luck. The man was leaving me alone with the snitch. It must have been really annoying him. It had been flitting back and forth between the door Snape had gone through and where I was scrubbing pots since he left. I was almost done and decided it was the best time as any to switch the two of them. I grabbed the toy out of the box in my pocket and let it go. It started to zip around like a normal snitch. I hoped that Severus wouldn’t notice the change.

I grabbed the other one and placed it in the box the twins brought me just after dinner. I’d sent them a message saying I needed something small to stick it in so I didn't have to carry around the cage. I think they were worried about me pulling my funding because they brought the box in record time and didn't even make any jokes about me liking the dungeon bat. I stuffed the box back into my pocket just as Severus walked back into the classroom. I glanced at my watch and realized that it had already been 2 and a half hours since I had gotten there. Way over my 2 hours and 10 minute detention. My day dreaming about what I wanted Severus to do to me while I was cleaning made the time go by faster I guess.  
  
“Your detention is over, you may leave,” Severus growled out at me.

He seemed flushed. I wondered if it was warm in his personal rooms. My imagination started to run away. I would love to have Severus strip me and drag me into his private quarters and have his way with me. I shook my head that was never going to happen. I really needed to get over this obsession with the older Slytherin.

“No? You wish to stay longer?” Severus questioned me with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Ah, no that’s not why I was shaking my head. I was thinking of something and wanted to forget about it," I babbled. I couldn't keep from rambling on when Snape was in hearing range of me. Severus just sneered at me without saying a word. I got up and made my way to the door before I could make myself sound more like an idiot than I already had. I was almost free before he stopped me. When he spoke he was close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck and I wished he would just lean down and kiss me where his breath caressed my skin.

“Did you think I was incompetent and wouldn’t notice?” Severus said in a low voice.

“Um, notice what sir?” I asked him still facing the door. At that moment, I honestly didn’t know what he was referring to. I was afraid he'd noticed my not so innocent crush on him and he was going to use it against me. It would be the best pay back for everything my father ad done to him in school.

“That,” Severus turned me around by my shoulder and pointed at the snitch flitting around the room. “Is not the one that I confiscated from you. It is a child’s toy that you charmed to fly around. Hand it over, Potter.”

“But sir,” I protested, trying to inch towards the door.

To my complete surprise, utter enjoyment, and absolute embarrassment, Severus grabbed my arm and proceeded to yank me towards him. I yelped, but didn’t struggle. I didn’t want him to let go. The feel of his warm hand on my cooler arm through my robe was exquisite it made my entire body tingle. Severus rummaged in my pockets and finally found the box that contained the snitch in an inside pocket. As he pulled it out his hand brushed the front of my jeans. I almost moaned at the feel of his hand on my cock; even if it was unintentional and through the thick material of my jeans. I blushed and finally pulled away. I didn’t even bother to argue about the snitch. I needed to get out of there immediately. I raced out the door as fast as I could and didn’t stop until I was on the third floor in an empty class room.

I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn’t and to make things worse I was so hard that my jeans hurt as they rubbed against my cock. I quickly unzipped them and pulled my cock out. After sighing, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, slowly stroking myself. I thought back to earlier, and now Severus’ hand had felt wrapped around my arm. I imagined that he hadn’t pulled his hand away from my jeans, but instead grabbed me though my jeans and started to rub my already painfully hard cock. My head hit the wall and I came all over the floor in front of me before my imagination could get any farther.

I waved my hand and mumbled a spell to clean up the mess before standing and fixing my jeans. Quietly, I made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower and got ready for bed. I thanked Merlin that everyone else was asleep already. Ron and Hermione usually didn’t wait for me after detention, but once in a while they did. I don’t think I would have been able to deal with more questions tonight. I just wanted to sleep.


	4. Severus' Point of View

I was trembling and hard again. I knew the moment I looked at that snitch that it wasn’t the right one. It didn’t have the same feel, and it wasn’t bugging me. My legs are much longer than Potter’s so it was easy for me to catch up to him. As I looked down at his pale smooth neck, I wanted to lean down and bite the spot. Instead I did something even worse.

I can’t believe I grabbed the boy’s arm. What was I thinking? The sensations that started from touching him almost undid me. I searched his robe pockets and then it happened. As I pulled away, my hand brushed against his cock. It didn’t surprise me that he was hard. He is a teenager after all. What did surprise me was the way he reacted. He blushed and ran away. Did that mean the boy was a virgin? If possible that made this whole situation even worse!

I hope he doesn’t go tell the Headmistress that I was molesting him. That would be extremely detrimental to my job because I don’t know how I would explain the situation away. I shouldn’t have grabbed him. I know better then to touch him. I learned that over the summer. Every time I touched him no matter how innocent it may have been it always left me hard and desperate for release.

After feeling him under my hand it made me want to feel more. I want to run my hands down his back and sides and feel him squirm underneath me. I want to feel what it’s like to have his hardened cock in my hand, pulsing and throbbing. I want to hear him begging for release. Most of all, I want to feel his lips against mine. A simple kiss. His lips look soft and delicate. I want to know if they feel as amazing as they look. Yet it wouldn't be as simple as leaning down and taking what I want.

I groaned. I was so hard, again. You would think I was the teenager not him. Just seeing Harry made me harder than any other person had ever made me. My body craved him. I wanted to thrust into him until he was screaming my name in pleasure.

I got ready for bed not bothering with putting on cloths tonight. They would just get dirty anyway. It was easier to clean the sheets with a spell then to clean my cloths and the sheets. I slipped between the black silk. They were cool on my overheated skin and made my cock jump at the feeling. I pushed the sheets down around my thighs and started stroking my cock. I thought of Harry being above me, forcing my cock in and out of him hard and fast. It didn’t take long for me to release onto my stomach. I quickly cleaned myself up and snuggled down into bed, knowing I would wake again in a few hours from a vivid dream about the boy-who-lived that would leave my cock hard and needing attention again before I could go back to sleep.


	5. Harry's Point of View

_I cautiously crawled up the bed toward the sleeping figure of Severus Snape. He had a black silk sheet draped around his waist. Slowly, I pulled the sheet down to expose his cock. It bounced and hardened as the sheet slid off onto the floor. I kissed my way up his thigh never taking my eyes off it. I heard Severus moan and felt hands bury themselves into my hair. It spurred me on and I licked the length of his cock from the base to the tip before sucking the tip of it into my mouth._

  
_He groaned and his grip tightened in my hair. Severus thrust up into my mouth. Instead of trying to pull away, I took him completely into my mouth. I swallowed around the tip and he moaned thrusting into my mouth harder. When I knew he was close I pulled away and crawled up until I was positioned over his cock. I slid the tip of his cock inside my ass before slamming down hard onto him. I had prepared myself beforehand so he slid in easily though it still burned a little. I placed my hands on his chest and lifted off of him before slamming back down. We set a fast, but steady rhythm and soon I was screaming his name as I came._

I woke with a start and found I was sweating heavily and my sheets were covered in cum. I waved my hand and made it disappear before lying on my back and looking up at the canopy of my bed. This had been happening every night for a long time. It always felt so real. Real to the point that I was sore like Severus had actually penetrated me some nights. I didn’t know how to make it stop, but I was losing way too much sleep over a man that clearly wanted nothing to do with me.

After I had some control of my breathing I reached out and grabbed my watch from the bedside table. It said it was 6 am. I might as well get up for the day. I grabbed some workout cloths and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Outside I started my exercise routine. It began with stretching and then a run around the black lake. I’d tried to figure out how many miles it was one time, but lost track. I estimated about 5 miles around the whole thing. It was a good start.

Once I was done, I grabbed my broom and lifted into the air easily. I loved it up here. I could get away from everything. I could stop thinking and relax. No one was going to get me up here, especially now that Voldemort was dead.

I still hadn’t told Severus how I had found him and saved him after the bite Nagini had given him. I didn’t want him to feel like he owed me something, even if it would make it easier to be around him more. I wanted him to want to be with me. I wanted him to want to be my friend. I didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to spend time with me. It felt like we were even farther apart than before the war ended. I thought we had made some progress over the summer, but by the time September rolled around I knew I must have been imagining it because he’d slowly found more and more excuses not to be around me at all.

I heard someone call my name from the ground. It was Hermione. I glided down to her and asked if she wanted a ride. She smacked me and I laughed. I loved my best friend, but she hated having her feet off the ground. It still scared her silly.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. I figured you wouldn’t want to miss it,” Her eyes gleamed and I knew she was up to something. “Or rather I knew you wouldn’t want to miss seeing Severus.” She put a sexy emphasis on our Professor's name. It was odd hearing her use his given name. I blushed and pushed her. She laughed and punched me back. At least she was taking it well. I knew I should have told her before now, but I wasn’t sure how she would take me liking men, let alone liking Severus.

Hermione and I talked all the way to the tower. She even followed me into the bathroom to continue our conversation while I showered again. When I protested she only said. “You don’t like me that way. I don’t like you that way. What’s the big deal?”

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I undressed in the shower before turning the water on. I still didn’t want her seeing me naked. The only one I wanted to see me naked was Severus. I laughed when I heard one of the younger first or second years scream because Hermione was in the guys’ bathroom. She just scolded him and told him to wait his turn. I was sure by the end of the day everyone would think that we’d showered together. I made a note to make sure that Ron knew better before the rumors started.

Hermione continued to talk while I showered and dressed. She was kind enough to turn around when I got out and pulled my clothes on. Then we found Ron in the common room whining about how he was starving to death and made our way to breakfast. We explained about where we’d been that morning and Ron just rolled his eyes.

“If anyone believes you to are together then let them. We know better.” Ron winked at me. I think he was happy about it. If everyone thought that Hermione and I were together then Ron wouldn’t have any competition to try and win her, so it was a win-win situation for him.

Severus wasn’t there when we got there, which was odd. He was always there first. Sometimes I wondered if the man slept there because no matter how early I had ever gotten to a meal he was already there.

When Severus finally arrived, he looked dreadful. It was as if he hadn’t slept in ages and he was grumpier than usual to support my theory. Snape even took points away from Hufflepuff because the first year was walking too slow. He didn’t take points away for no reason anymore. He didn’t have to keep up that façade anymore. Something was wrong. Part of me was telling me to stay the hell away from him, but the part that cared for Severus was telling me to go to him and find out what was wrong. I would have too, if Hermione hadn’t grabbed my arm and shook her head. She was right. Now was not a good time to bother him.


	6. Severus' Point of View

I’m pissed. I’m sick of dreams that are so real and vivid. I think the worst part is that I always wake up before either of us orgasms. It’s frustrating. I may not admit to it out loud to anyone, but I want to see the Boy Wonder’s face when I make him cum. 

I can feel him staring at me. He’s concerned probably because I look horrendous. I couldn’t sleep last night and when I finally did, I woke up early and was so hard that it didn’t take long for me to cum. Then I went to take a walk around the lake and found Harry taking a jog. I can’t understand why he was up that early. Just watching him like that made me hard again. I went back to my rooms to take a cold shower which didn’t help. The minute I stepped into the Great Hall and felt his eyes on me I was hard again. I really do like that my robes hide everything.

“50 Points from Hufflepuff, you do not need to walk so slowly.” The first year started to cry, but it didn’t make me feel good like it did before the end of the war. In fact it kind of made me feel bad. I made a mental note to give the points back to some other Hufflepuff if the headmistress had allowed the points to be taken away in the first place.

I walked up to the head table and plopped down next to Remus. The werewolf had been brought back onto the staff after the final battle because he was the best qualified. I was glad that Minerva wasn’t going to listen to everyone’s complains anymore. Lupin was the best person for the job. It was also good for Harry to have him around. Besides me, he was the only link Harry had to his parents. 

I guess you could say it was also good for me. Lupin had helped take care of me after they found me in the Shrieking Shack. I was half dead. He had said the person that had found me performed a complicated blood transfusion spell to save my life. I still don’t know who did it. Lupin refused to tell me though I was sure he knew the culprit. I don’t like being in someone’s debt, especially when I don’t know who that someone is. I suspect Minerva knows as well, but everyone sticks to the 'I don’t know who brought you into the infirmary' theory, complete codswallop in my opinion.

“You were awfully mean to that first year Severus,” I just grunted at Remus. “You know if you just told him how you felt about him, things would get a lot easier for both of you.”

I nearly choked on my toast. How did Lupin know how I felt about Harry? And how the hell would me, telling my 17 year old student that I was lusting after him help matters in anyway? “What are you going on about?” I sneered after I managed to swallow the piece of toast. With the help of my coffee.

Remus leaned close to me and started whispering. “I’ve checked all the rules. It doesn’t say that a teacher can’t have a relationship with an adult student. It only refers to an underage student. So why don’t you tell Harry you have feelings for him.”

“I DO NOT…” I lowered my voice before it attracted more attention. “I do not have feelings for Potter. Where did you get that cock-a-mammy idea?"

Lupin chuckled, “Oh I don’t know… maybe because every time the two of you are in the same room I can smell your arousal so strongly that it’s suffocating?”

To my astonishment, and probably Lupin’s, I blushed at that. I can’t believe that Remus not only knows I’m lusting after his godson, but is encouraging me to do something about it.

“Look I know this must be strange for you, but I trust you. I know you won’t hurt him. I know you love him and I would rather you be with him then have him find some random guy that can and will hurt him.”

“Wait… He’s gay?” I choose to ignore the ‘love’ comment as I knew that was wrong. I was only lusting after the boy, but this was the first indication I had heard that told me the boy was interested in men at all.

“Yes, Harry is gay well actually bisexual. He was brought up in the Muggle world believing it was wrong to like the same sex . It’s why he hasn’t told many people yet. I’m telling you this because I trust you not to use it against him.” I needed to get away. I needed time to think. As I stood Remus grabbed my arm. “Severus all I ask is that you be careful with him …please. He’s been hurt so much, and he’s still a virgin.” 

“Not going to happen. I won’t even consider agreeing to that screwed up idea!” This was too much for me. I pulled my arm away and left. I can’t believe I had been right. The boy was a virgin. And Lupin! I can’t believe that he basically told me to take his godson’s virginity. This is wrong… isn’t it? I mean… I guess if Harry agreed to it then it would be okay? What am I thinking… this is just wrong.


	7. Harry's Point of View

It’s seems like it’s been forever since the first detention with Severus. I was so mad at Remus. He’d not only touched my Severus, but had made him blush. I didn’t want anyone else doing that except me. Weeks later and that’s still all I can think about. It doesn’t help that Severus has been avoiding me since then. It’s almost time for break and it’s almost time for that snitch to start spouting out stuff. I have a month. I need to do something. Severus only speaks to me when he has to and he only comes near me during classes, even then he keeps a good 2 feet between us. He always hides in his office after I show up for detention. He doesn’t even tell me what I need to do… just leaves whatever it is on the desk closest to the door and farthest from his office. I hate it. 

I want to be able to sleep in his arms every night. The dreams have gotten worse. Now it’s not Severus laying there letting me do whatever I want. He’s actually doing stuff back. I’m not sleeping well and I keep messing up potions. If I don’t get my act together soon then I won’t pass the exam and if I don’t pass the exam I can’t continue with the class after winter break which means the only time I will get to see Severus is during detentions.

I always make sure I am exactly on time for detentions. I can’t handle staying longer with him. It makes it hard for me not to grab him and kiss him.

As always Severus sat at his desk grading papers when I walked it. I didn’t even bother say anything to him I set my wand on his desk and turned to the cauldrons to clean them.

“Potter.” Severus voice stopped me in my tracks. He never spoke to me… ever. I swallowed hard and turned back to him.

“Yes Professor?” I asked as politely as possible. I didn't want to make the man upset and have him stop talking to me again. 

“I have been thinking for a while now and I have a… proposition for you.” Severus seemed to be choosing his words carefully. My heart started to race. What was Severus talking about? What was going on? Was he going to stop the detentions? Did he think I’d learned my lesson yet? I unimpeachably had learned my lesson, but if he questioned me about it I would maintain I still hadn't learned my lesson. If I had to I would do something to make him give me more detention. 

“Someone has informed me that you are gay.” My eyes widened. This was not what I was expecting. 

“I’m not gay!” It was the truth, I may not have had any interest in girls lately, but that didn’t mean I hadn’t in the past. I couldn’t believe it. I knew it had to be Remus, Hermione or Ron that had told Severus. They were the only ones that knew. Before I could defend myself further Severus just ignored my outburst and continued to speak as if I hadn’t said anything.

“I have seen the way you look at some of the male students and myself.” Severus was crazy if he thought I looked at anyone else, but I'm not about to tell him that. I didn’t dare say anything so I let Severus do all the talking. “Here’s my proposition. Instead of having detention every Saturday night, I will teach you how to properly be with someone of the same sex. It seems that my informant is worried that you will get hurt otherwise and seems as I am the only homosexual male in your life at the moment they felt…” 

I finally cut Severus off, “are you telling me that this person told you to sleep with me? Do you honestly believe that I would believe that? Are you crazy?” This was bullshit. I started to pace the length of the room. I can’t believe that one of them would do something like this to me. I knew it couldn’t have been Ron because he hated the greasy git. Hermione was the only other one knew that I liked Severus that way. Did she really think that I wanted Severus to what… give me a pity fuck and then I would get over the crush? If she did, she was seriously mistaken. Then it hit me. I stopped in my tracks to stare up at Snape. Remus. The two of them had been pretty friendly since the Final Battle. It had to be Remus! The wolf could smell how I reacted to Severus every time I say him and I knew Remus trusted him with my life, he’d told Severus that at the final battle as Severus had lead me to Riddle.

Severus spoke again. Calmly as if my explosion hadn't affected him in anyway. I could tell it had though. “Yes that’s what was suggested and they did gave me permission to sleep with you,” I had all I could do to not laugh at the way Severus rolled his eyes as he said that. He clearly thought it was stupid. "If that’s what you wished, yes, as if an 17 year old adult wizard needs permission to do anything. However, I wasn’t considering that.” I was right it was Remus! I couldn’t let Severus know I had figured it out though.

“You… you weren’t? Then what were you considering?” 

“I was going to just give you… let’s call them lessons. Tell you and possibly show you how to do things correctly. I would only touch you after I made sure it was what you wanted and I would stop whenever you wanted.” 

“So… so you would just tell me how to be safe? Tell me… and… show me the things that others like Hermione can’t because she’s a girl or Remus can’t because he’s straight?”

“If that’s what you want then yes," Severus assured me.

“Oh, um… I have to think about that.” I had to be cautious. No mater how much I felt like I wanted Severus, I had to think about whether or not it was a good idea.

“Please do. If you choose to ask for my help then I will see you Monday night at the entrance to my rooms directly after Dinner. If you do not, well, then your detentions are complete and I will return the Snitch to you on Tuesday after class. Is that understood?”

“Yes S… Sir,” I managed to get out.

“Good, now leave.” 

I didn’t need to be told twice. I left as quickly as I could and immediately made my way to Remus’ rooms.

\---

After yelling at Remus for hours and then talking to both him and Hermione for an exceedingly longer time, I was standing just around the corner to Severus’s rooms. I was still having second thoughts about this. Did I really want to agree to sit and talk to Severus about this stuff? It is going to make everything even harder. I am so scared and so worried, but I know that Severus won’t hurt me, and even Remus and Hermione trust him, so maybe… maybe it’s not a bad thing?

Cautiously, I made my way over to the portrait and knocked. I was shaking and ready to run, but the portrait opened almost immediately to reveal Severus. He didn’t have his normal black robes on, although he was still dressed in all black. I had a momentary thought; did the man own anything other than black? He had on a dress shirt that he’d left the first few buttons undone and dark jeans. His feet were bare. I was surprised that they weren’t blue from the cold dungeon floor until I realized he probably had a charm on the floor or on his feet to keep them warm.

“Potter.” He motioned for me to enter. “Sit where ever you want. Would you like some pumpkin juice?” It didn’t surprise me that he knew what I liked. It was the only thing I would drink at meals. It did surprise me that he asked if I wanted anything. 

“Yes please.” I said as I sat on the couch.  
Severus left and when he returned from what must have been the kitchen with a glass of pumpkin juice and something for himself I was still trying to keep my nerves in check so I wouldn't bolt out of the dungeons the minute he spoke again. He handed me the glass and I took a sip. I could taste that there was something else in with the pumpkin juice and looked up at him curiously. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not drugging you. I thought a bit of firewhiskey would calm your nerves. You looked like you were about to run when I opened the door. Harry, are you sure you want to be here?”

I looked around the room and back at him before answering. “Yes, I’m sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared. I haven’t even kissed anyone yet” I blushed as I admitted that, even Hermione didn’t know that. 

“What about Miss Chang and Miss Weasley?”

“Cho pulled away before we’d kissed, I didn’t want my friends to pick on me so I’d said we’d kissed. And Ginny lied hopping that it would make me get with her," I explained to him.

“Ah. I see. So you haven’t even had a first kiss? Yet you are willing to sit here with me and talk about and possibly do these things… even when you don’t really like me?"

I couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks and ran down my neck. Of course I wanted to be here with him. Was he really that dense? I looked up at him making sure he could see it in my eyes before I answered him. “Yes, because I trust you not to hurt me.”

Severus nodded and set his glass down. “Fair enough, we will start with the basics then. Seems you haven’t even kissed someone that is where we will start. I’m going to stand and then come sit next to you. Then I’m going to put my hand on your cheek before I lean down and gently kiss your lips. Is that alright with you?”

My voice caught in my throat. I knew I couldn't speak without my voice cracking so I nodded. I set the glass on the coffee table so I wouldn't drop it. As he stood I could feel myself start to tremble and my breathing got heavy. I’d wanted this for a while. I couldn’t believe Severus was finally going to kiss me, even if it was just a ‘lesson’.


	8. Severus's Point of View

Harry started to tremble as I stood and walked towards him. He never took his eyes off of me. I sat slowly down next to him. I didn't want to scare him. Gently, I slid my hand up his arm to his cheek. He blushed, but still didn’t look away. I leaned down slowly making sure he had enough time to move away if he had any doubts about doing this but he never budged an inch. Probably due to that Gryffindor courage everyone talked about.

His lips were soft and still moist from the drink. I ran my thumb over his cheek bone and pressed my lips against his a little harder. Suddenly, he put his hands on my chest and pushed me away. I froze and watched him carefully to see what he was thinking. He was breathing heavy and spoke so quietly I almost didn’t hear him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t breathe.”

The silly boy and forgotten he had a nose. I chuckled and I watched him bite his lip. I think he liked a sound coming from me that wasn't anger or annoyance. “Breathe through your nose Harry.”

“Oh, right.” He blushed and looked down at our laps. It was so adorable that I couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing his cheek, which only made him blush a deeper red.

“It’s alright. You are here to learn.” He nodded and I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Say it Harry. You are free to say anything while we are here in my private rooms.” He nodded again before speaking.

“Will you kiss me again… please sir?” He flinched when it came out sounding more like he was begging than simply asking a question.  
  
“I will, but only if you promise to call me Severus while you are in my private rooms. Here we are equals Harry. Not teacher and student.”

“Okay. I’ll try to remember that Si… Severus.”

“Good.” I slipped my hand into the boy’s hair and kissed him again, a little less gently this time. Hearing his say my given name for the first time surprised and delighted me. He moaned into my mouth and I knew if I didn’t stop I would shove him down and ravish him right then and there. I pulled away and handed him back his glass of pumpkin juice. He looked sad, but accepted the glass. I didn’t move. “Is there anything you would like to ask me or tell me Harry?”

He looked into his cup like it had all the answers. And maybe it did.

“Did… um… was that okay?” he never took his eyes off the drink as it moved around in the glass.

I was glad he wasn’t looking at me. I knew I had a stupid grin on my face. The boy was worried I hadn’t liked it. He was so wrong. The kiss had felt amazing and I wanted to continue to kiss him forever, along with other things.

“It was acceptable.” I couldn’t have it going to his head after all. He nodded, but still didn’t look up at me.

After a while and half his drink was gone, he turned towards me. I knew he wanted to ask something. I nodded my encouragement. I could my understand why he felt he needed permission to ask me something. It was as if he was afraid I would yell at him. It seemed more ingrained then simply me being a bastard for years. I would have to get to the bottom of that as well. First I needed to gain his trust. He set the drink down before he continued.

“May… May I kiss you this time?”

It surprised me but I didn’t let it show. “Yes, Harry, you may.”

He slid his hand up my chest to my cheek and pulled me down towards him as he tipped his head up to meet his lips with mine. When our lips met I wanted to pull him into my lap and kiss him hard, but I let him do all the work. I felt his hand slid into my hair and his smile against my lips before pulling away. However, he didn’t remove his hand from my hair.

“What is it Brat?” for some reason that made him blush, I suspected it was the nickname that had popped out. I usually only used it in my head. Though for the life of me I couldn’t understand why it would make him blush.  
  
‘It’s just…” that’s when I noticed he was playing with my hair. I moaned and he quickly pulled his hand away and looked down at his hands. “Your hair… it’s soft and silky.” I chuckled and he looked up at me.

"Thought it would be greasy.” He blushed and nodded though I hadn't asked a question. “The only time it’s like that is when I have been brewing potions all day and haven’t had a chance to take a shower.” I glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30 and curfew was at 8. "I think it’s time you were going back to the tower. I expect to see you every night at the same time. If you do not show up without telling me first I will assume that this arrangement is over and you will no longer be welcome to come here.”

“Yes Si…Severus. I’ll be here after dinner every day. I promise.”

“Very well.” I showed him to the door. “Good night. He paused before reaching for the handle. I touched his shoulder and he jumped. “Remember what I said about asking me anything Harry?”

“Um yes, um… may I have one last kiss please?” I smiled and leaned down. I slipped my hand into his hair and pulled his head back gently. He moaned and turned red. So the boy seemed to like it a little rough. We would need to add that to the discussion list. I kissed him hard before pushing him out the door. I shut it without saying goodnight, but I heard his quiet farewell through the door and his footsteps heading away and up into the main part of the castle.

I was so hard. I needed to take care of it before I could even think of sleeping. I decided to take a shower. After turning the water on to warm up, I slipped my clothes off. I noticed the way he looked at me when I opened the door. I was glad I’d decided to take the robes off tonight. At least I was right about the boy lusting after me, but I wanted… needed more than that. After all this time and all the thinking I had been doing I could admit to myself that I loved him. Because of that, I wouldn’t go all the way with him unless I knew he felt the same towards me to. Once I had him, I was never going to let him go.

I climbed into the shower and let the warm water rush over my body. It ran over my cock and made it even harder, so I put my palm on the wall and the other hand wrapped around my cock. I imagined Harry kneeling at my feet with his mouth around my cock, sucking hard and fast until I could fill his mouth with cum.

I screamed out his name as I climax. I didn’t move. Just let the water continue to run over my body. I was so exhausted that I knew I couldn’t stay there. I quickly washed myself, got out, and wrapped a towel around my waist before making my way into my bedroom. I didn’t even bother getting dressed. I just climbed into bed like that and promptly fell asleep.

\---

_I came to as I felt the bed next to me move. Someone had crawled up onto my bed with me. Years of working for the Dark Lord and with other dark wizards had taught me to wake up quickly without giving any indication that I was awake. I felt the sheet slip down off my chess and slid onto the floor. I couldn't suppress the shiver my body gave when it was exposed to the cool dungeon air. I felt tentative fingers running over my chest and stomach. I was pretty sure it was Harry. By now I knew his touch like it was my own. I kept my breathing even as his hand moved slowly lower and lower. His fingers circled my belly button, almost making me laugh. Harry followed my the trail of hair from my belly button and almost to my hard cock, but he veered off and ran it along the crease of my hip instead. It made me groan. Harry stopped his movements. I'm not sure if he was afraid to wake me up or if he didn't want me to wake up while he explored. I tried to stay still until I suddenly felt warmth circle my rock hard cock. It made me moan, my eyes flew open, and I arched up into his mouth as my hands tangled in his hair._

_I let him continue for a few minutes until I was about to come. I yanked him up and kissed him hard as I flipped us over and pinned him down. I slide one hand down his side as I held his arms above his head with the other. He arched into my touch and I used the movement to slide my hand underneath him._

_"Please, Severus!" He begged as I teased his entrance with my finger. I mumbled a spell that stretched and lubricated him before forcing two fingers past his ring of muscles. He screamed and I felt his cum hit my stomach._

I woke with a start. What the hell? Why did I always wake up after the boy comes? The dreams had been happening much more frequently since Remus had come to me about sleeping with Harry. The one on that same night wasn't like the others. Harry had acted possessive and extremely controlling. When the dream had started I was tied to the head of my bed and every time I'd tried to talk to him he'd silenced me with a rough kiss. That was the one and only time I'd cum before I woke up. It was also when I realized I woke up directly after he came. Every time. I don't know how I'm going to keep from ravishing the boy, but if I can keep a mad man thinking I'm on his side for almost 20 years I think I can handle keeping my hands off Harry. 


	9. Harry's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from here on out will take longer for me to post. I appologize for that, but I originally finished the story rather quickly after this point because of RL problems. I don't want to leave it basically half done. So I will be editing each section and adding a lot more details and info. I assume my readers will appreciate this, just wanted to let you know I won't continue to be as quick in posting has I have been. Let me know any thoughts you have and I will think about adding them in with how I want the story to go. I'm going to try to post every 2-4 days depending on my work schedule. 
> 
> Anyway I'll zip it now and let you get to the story.

It’s been a week and he still hasn’t done anything except kiss me. We’ve talked about how it works. I already knew most of that from listening to Dean and Seamus, never if I have no practical experience. We discussed what could happen if proper cautions weren't taken. I was surmised to know that not only can wizards get muggle diseases, like HIV, but there are also some nastier magical versions off all the STDs that I knew of. I also didn't know Wizards could get pregnant. I guess that's why Ron didn't really freak out about me liking guys. It's not seen the same way it is in the muggle world. He'd also tried to talk to me about fetishes. I had been so embarrassed I couldn't really talk to him about that. How do you tell your teacher that you fantasize about him shoving you over his desk and taking you without letting him know he's who you want? You can't. He told me we would have to revisit the conversation so think about it. We haven't talked about it again. Thank Merlin. 

We'd also had some normal conversations. He'd asked me how I knew I liked guys. I'd explained how I'd always been attracted to guys and just thought it was because I was a freak. That conversation had turned dark quickly. Severus wasn't happy about how my relatives had treated e growing up and honestly I'd have felt sorry for Dumbledore if the man was still alive. Severus had paced his sitting room for over an hour in a rage when I'd told him everything I'd gone through. It surprised me how much the man seemed to care. He'd sat down with me finally and pulled me into his lap. He'd held me close as he told me about his own father and the abuse he'd endured as well. It was nice to get to know that side of Severus. I'd fallen asleep in his arms and woke up in my own bed. I don't know how he got me there and it made me warm inside to imagine him carrying me though the halls where someone could see. I didn't ask him because I didn't want him to tell me he'd called for Remus to deal with me. I liked thinking Severus cared more then I knew he actually did.

I want more though. I need him to touch me the way he's talked about. The dreams were getting so much worse. My dream Severus was actually taking control and did all the things to me that I had always wanted. One of the last dreams I'd conjured up him sleeping at his desk in the Potions classroom. We hadn't made it to his quarters. He'd pinned me against the cold stone wall. I still couldn't look at the wall in class without turning crimson. I'd woken up with not only the feel of him having been in me like normal, but also I could have sworn that I had the scratches form the wall on my back. I was so convinced they were there that I had run to the bathroom to check. There wasn't even a red mark on me. I am so frustrated, I feel like I am constantly hard. Nothing has worked to release the tension. I need more.

I skidded to a halt in front of Severus’s rooms. I was almost late because Ron wouldn’t let me leave. He said he was sick of me disappearing after dinner every day and wanted to go out and practice Quidditch or jus go flying with me. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away, but if I had been a second later then Severus wouldn’t have continued with my lessons. 

I knocked on the door and it immediately opened. It always surprised me. It was like he was standing next to the door waiting for me to get there. He motioned me inside and I took my normal seat on the couch. After getting us something to drink he sat down in his usual arm chair. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s company. At least that’s what I hoped. I didn’t want to think that he hated having me here. I still felt like he was doing this because Remus had asked him to. 

“You were almost late, Harry.” It wasn’t a question, but I still knew he expected an answer. I was quickly learning how to read Severus and his moods. 

“Sorry,” I looked down at the drink in my hand. “Ron is getting suspicious and wouldn’t leave me alone. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away from him, but I know there are going to be a lot of questions when I get back to the tower tonight.” I let out a sigh and set my glass on the table. I really didn’t feel like tea right now. Severus had taken to giving me that to help relax my nerves before we talked. I would tell Ron the truth if he right out asked me what was going on, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be able to keep this side of Severus to myself. Hermione didn't know where I was going, but she did know I was talking to someone about my preferences. She probably assumed it was Remus, so there was no reason to ask questions, especially when I was always back before curfew. 

I couldn’t look at Severus. I knew if I did I was going to blurt out everything that had been going on in my head for the past week. I felt the couch dip next to me and then saw Severus’s hand come into view. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I still kept my eyes down. 

“Look at me, Harry,” Slowly I complied. What I saw when I finally looked up at him was concern, but I couldn’t figure out what or why Severus would be concerned about. “Are you afraid someone will find out you are down here with me?” 

All I could do was nod and pull away from him. I hated admitting it. I didn’t want anyone to find out because then what ever this was would have to stop and I didn’t want to stop seeing Severus. 

“Then you should leave,” Severus stood and walked away. My head snapped up and I stared at his back. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. This was exactly what I didn't want.

“B…but…”

“I’ve told you everything I can; there is no reason for you to be coming down here anymore.” His voice was sad, but why would he be sad about getting his least favorite student to finally leave him alone. I had to leave before he noticed the tears. He wouldn’t appreciate them. I stood and made my way to the door. I paused and without turning around I finally spoke. 

“Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know you only did this because Remus asked.” Before I could hear whatever he had to say I left, shutting the door behind me quietly. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I took off running. I didn’t know where I was going and I didn’t care. I just had to get as far away from the dungeons, and Severus, as quickly as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Please don't kill me. I know it's a cliffy. I was going to wait to post this until I got the next chapter done so you didn't have to wait but... Well I'm chaotic evil >:D and I like doing random acts of... Well evilness.


	10. Severus' Point of View

From the moment Harry knocked on my door I knew something was wrong. He was never this close to being late. Over the last seven days, he was always been early. As soon as I left dinner he would follow me. He hadn't even come to dinner today. I had been standing at the door waiting for the sound of his knock. I wouldn’t admit it, but I looked forward to seeing the brat every night. The few kisses we had shared, had felt amazing. I knew I shouldn’t get too attached to those kisses or having him around. It wouldn’t last very long. 

I could tell something was on his mind as he walked into my rooms. He sat on the couch not really paying attention to what was going on around him. I figured I could be completely naked at this point and he wouldn’t have noticed. I went to get some tea out of the kitchen. When I handed it to him he just stared at the cup. I let him sit there until it dawned on me what the problem was, but I needed to be sure.

“You were almost late, Harry.” It wasn’t a question, but he still gave me an answer. 

“Sorry,” he continued to look down, not meeting my eyes as he spoke. “Ron is getting suspicious and wouldn’t leave me alone. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away from him, but I know there are going to be a lot of questions when I get back to the tower tonight.” He sighed and set the mug on the table. 

Harry still wouldn’t look at me. It was like he could keep what was bothering him inside as long as he didn’t look at me. I stood and walked over to the couch. I was right. He was worried about his friends finally finding out what was going on. I never should have suggested this. I’m sure there was someone Harry could find to better help him with his curiosity. I would release him from this now, before he truly hated me, if he didn’t already. I sat next to him and gently grabbed his chin to make him look at him. He kept his eyes down.

“Look at me, Harry,” Slowly he complied. I tried to hide the concern I was feeling. I didn’t want to do this, but I had known all along that it would come to this at some point. “Are you afraid someone will find out you are down here with me?” 

He nodded and pulled away from me. It broke my heart to know the truth. I stood and walked away from him to hide the tears that formed in my eyes. I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn’t let someone see me weak, especially not the Potter Brat, who would go around telling everyone that the Old Bat of the Dungeons had fallen in love with a student. That little voice in my head told me I was being ridiculous, but I stamped it down and told it to shut up. I made sure that my voice was even and distant as always before I spoke.

“Then you should leave.” 

“B…but…” he started to protest before I cut him off, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

“I’ve told you everything I can. There is no reason for you to be coming down here anymore.” I winched at the sadness that filled my voice, hoping he hadn’t caught it. I heard him stand and walk towards the door. He paused before leaving and spoke one last time.

“Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know you only did this because Remus asked.” I was shocked and turned toward him “What?” Harry didn’t stop though. He let the door close behind him and when I finally got to it and opened it he was nowhere in sight. I couldn’t believe that he had known all along that Remus had asked me to do it. He had, but that’s not why I did it. Hell, I went a month debating if it was a good idea or not and finally caved because I wanted, needed to see Harry more. 

Quietly, I shut the door and made my way to the cabinet that stood next to the door way into the kitchen. After unlocking it with the password I pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey before closing the cupboard back up and settling myself in my favorite chair. As I drank more I knew I would regret this in the morning. I always did, but right now I didn’t care. I wanted to forget that I had had a glimpse at happiness, that I had dared to hope deep down Harry might have had feelings for me too. I was wrong, and just for tonight I wanted to forget about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for everyone... Do you think I should up the rating to E? I'm not great at knowing where to draw the line. Let me know.


	11. Harry"s Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my increasing the rating from M to E won't upset anyone. I just want to me sure that I use the right rating for this and there will be details when/if they finally get together.

I found myself in the astronomy tower. I sat on the cold, stone windowsill looking out at the black lake and the miles of forest I could see beyond it, or could have seen beyond it if I wasn’t crying so hard I couldn’t even see my own hands. I had thought we had a connection; that there was more there then just him teaching me, but I guess I was wrong. He’d said we weren’t teacher and student when we were in his private rooms, but that was a lie. We had always been teacher and student and we would always be just teacher and student.   
  
I know I had been sitting here for hours. Curfew had started hours ago. I didn't care. Let Filch find me. It's not like he could do anything worse then give me a detention anyway. After a few more minutes I stood quickly. I swayed as if drunk. My balance was always horrible when I'd been crying. Sitting here wasn't going to fix the problem though. I needed to get over this, to get over my obsession with him and I knew just how to do it.

Draco Malfoy.

It was no secret the boy would sleep with anyone, male or female, and that he especially liked sleeping with virgins. I knew that Malfoy would love to have the satisfaction of taking something from me, the Boy Who Lived to Make His Life Hell, as he had once put it over the summer after the Final Battle. I would go to bed. Get a good night’s rest and then talk to Malfoy in the morning. Hopefully he would take the bait and talk to me, even if it was only because he was curious about what I had to say. Then I would be over this obsession of being with the older Slytherin. One Slytherin was pretty much like the next, right?

I made my way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron were still up waiting for me. Ron looked furious. Hermione looked concerned. I couldn’t hide anything from her. She knew something was wrong the second she laid eyes on me. I probably looked like shite. I knew my eyes were red and puffy.

“Where have you been?!” Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ignored him. “What happened? Why are you back so late? Why have you been crying?” I couldn’t stop the tears that formed and fell down my cheeks at her concern. She'd always been like a sister to me. Someone I could talk to, but lately I couldn't tell her anything. I'd kept so much from her over the past year. She rushed to my side and led me to the couch. She made me sit between the two of them while I explained. It's all came out in a rush. How Remus had asked Severus to talk to me about being gay. About the dreams I'd been having about Snape. About him kicking me out of his rooms because he didn't have anything else to teach me. Hermione wasn't happy that I'd lied when I'd talked to her about Remus trying to get me to talk about liking guys. When I'd told her I technically hadn't lied just not told her who Remus wanted me to talk to about it, she'd told me a lie by omission was still a lie. By the time I was done Ron was no longer pissed at me, but he was livid at Severus. That only made it worse. I didn’t want Ron to do anything to him. I told them it was fine. I would be fine and begged them not to do anything rash. Hermione promised right away, Ron took some convincing, but finally he agreed not to kill Severus. After that I convinced them to let me go to bed. I needed sleep.

\---

Morning came way too soon for my liking. I wanted to block the light out, but I knew that if I didn’t get up and get ready for breakfast Hermione would follow through with her standing threat, which was if we didn’t get ready for breakfast and come down on our own she would come up and drag us down to the Great Hall in our pajamas. She’d done it to Ron twice already. I wasn’t about to let her do it to me especially when I slept in nothing but my boxers most of the time. It was the first time in months that I hadn’t dreamt about Sev- Snape, he needed to be Snape again. Despite that, I didn't feel rested in the least bit.

After a quick shower and getting dressed I met my two best friends in the common room. We made our way to the Great Hall in silence. When we walked in I couldn’t help it; my eyes travel up to the head table. Severus was sitting next to Remus. Remus looked as if he was giving Severus a piece of his mind and then I locked eyes with Severus for a second. Lupin stopped talking when he realized that Severus was no longer listening to him and looked around for the reason. I wouldn't meet his eyes and then looked away from them both. I didn’t want him to know how I was really feeling. I needed every one to think that I was over it, that I didn’t care, so I could believe I was fine.

As I ate I kept an eye out for Malfoy. He was late, probably on purpose so he could make an entrance as usually. When he finally showed up, I kept checking to see when he was done, while still talking to Ron, Hermione and anyone else that decided they wanted to talk to me that day. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversations and soon everyone moved on to talking to someone else. When I saw the blonde stand to leave, I quickly told my friends I would see them later and followed Malfoy out.

Once in the entrance hall I called to Malfoy before he could disappear down into the dungeons. I didn't want to venture down there before I absolutely had to. He stopped and looked around to see who had addressed him. When he saw it was me he sneered. "What do you want, Potter?”

“I have a proposition.” I said with more courage then I felt.

“And why exactly would I care?” He snapped.

“Because you will get the pleasure of saying you have taken one more person’s virginity.” That got his attention, I smiled. I had him hooked. Now I just need to reel him in. “Specifically, mine.” I saw the look in his eyes. I had almost caught him now. He wouldn’t walk away before I was done talking.

“And what’s in it for you?” He questioned, still a bit wary of me.

“That’s my own business, but you can tell whoever you like after it happens, including the Prophet and any tabloids you wish. I won’t stop you.”

Malfoy smirked and stuck out his hand. “Deal.” Yup he was mine, hook, line, and sinker. I knew him well, this was too easy.

“Deal. We will do it after dinner the Saturday after everyone else leaves for vacation.” Malfoy agreed, we shook hands, and then we went our separate ways. It was going to be a month. I could have done it earlier and probably should have, except I had learned one thing from watching Dudley get what he wanted as soon as he wanted it. He always regretted it because he wanted something different. If I could still go through with this in a month then I would know it was the right choice. If I didn't… Well, I knew I would so I didn't need to worry about anything changing. 


	12. Severus' Point of View

I slept horribly, I have a massive hangover, and now Lupin was giving me a piece of his mind about Potter. 

“What do you mean you stopped the ‘lessons’? It’s only been a week since you agreed to do it. There’s no way that you could have talked him into sleeping with you that quickly. Besides, I would have been able to smell you on each other a lot stronger than I can right now.” I just tuned Remus out after that. I didn’t have the stomach to talk about this now. Or ever. Remus had always just thought I would be a good fling for his godson. Someone who could teach him properly, not hurt him. Someone who Remus was sure that he wouldn’t try to keep around after he found something better. Harry deserved better than that. He deserved someone to love him, not someone to take his virginity and throw him aside after. It angered me that Remus didn’t see that’s what he was asking of me. 

Suddenly, my eyes landed on the boy in question. He was sandwiched between Weasley and Granger. They were standing there like his bodyguards. Granger was glaring at me. I should have known he would tell her. Weasley looked like he wanted to run up here and murder me so apparently he had told them both. Interesting. I thought he'd been worried that they would find out. Maybe I was wrong. If I was then what had Harry so upset? Harry pulled his eyes away from me and they found their way to the table. I noticed at once that Harry was looking for someone. I wasn’t sure who until my godson walked into the Great Hall. Harry immediately perked up and sat straighter. This seemed weird to me. They couldn’t stand each other so why was Harry acting like his crush had just walked in and he wanted to look presentable to him? I continued to watch Harry ignoring everything Lupin was saying. I could tell the man was getting frustrated when I clearly wasn't listening to him and I took pleasure in it.

Twenty minutes later, Draco got up to leave and Harry quickly said his goodbyes to his friends and followed him. I wondered what the boy was up to, but I knew I couldn’t follow him. Remus, Weasley, and Granger would notice. And I didn’t want to deal with anyone’s questions. I left as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I exited the Great Hall just in time to see Draco and Harry shake hands and part, Draco going to the dungeons and Harry going towards Gryffindor tower. I wanted to know what was going on. I followed my godson. I may not have the right to question Harry right now even if I could get he truth out of him which I doubt I could, but Draco was a different matter. He couldn’t lie to me. He was too scared of what he knew I could do to him if he did. 

\---

I sat at my desk trying to wrap my head around what Draco told me. I just couldn’t believe what Draco had told me. Why would Harry do that? Why would he willing give up his virginity to someone he knew hated him and would certainly use the information to the fullest of his ability? Harry had even told him he could tell whoever he wanted! I couldn’t go to Remus with the information because he would just tell me that I should have done it myself. I was the reason why he’d gone to Draco. When I asked my godson about why Harry was doing this he couldn’t tell me. Malloy said Harry had informed him that Draco didn’t need to know why. I knew I couldn’t talk to Harry about it without making him suspicious of my intentions. That’s when I thought back to part of the conversation we had on Wednesday. I had asked Harry why he was willing to sit and discuss this stuff with someone he clearly didn’t like and didn’t have feelings for. Harry’s answer had been because he wanted to get someone he cared for to like him back and he felt if he knew more about sexual things that it would make the guy want him and not think of him as an innocent child. It made sense now. Draco was no stranger to sex and relationships. Harry felt as if he wasn’t Draco’s equal and wanted to win him by showing him he knew about sex. I couldn’t let Harry do that though. I knew Draco didn’t like him that way. Draco loved someone his father would never approve of and had left him because of it. Draco loved a muggle, Alex, who had an older sister that had already graduated from Hogwarts. Draco slept around to forget about him. I know it didn’t work, Draco still loved the boy deeply and I knew that plastering the fact that he’d taken Harry’s virginity all over the papers wouldn’t help Draco with Alex and it definitely wouldn’t help Harry. It would crush all three of them. Alex would probably stop talking to Draco altogether and Harry wouldn't get what he wanted.

The jealousy that formed knowing that Harry was in love with Draco hurt. I squashed it down and locked it into the tiny little box I kept all my feelings in. Now was not the time for such things, right now I had to think of a way to make it so Harry couldn’t follow through with it. Glancing around my rooms my eyes landed on a stack of papers that still needed to be corrected. Then it hit me. I was so stupid. Detention. I was sure that Harry would find some way to upset me over the next few weeks that would cause me to give him detention. I could keep him away from Draco, and away from heart break. Even if I couldn't have him, I could at least keep him safe like I had been doing for years. This might not be the same dangers, but it was still a danger.


	13. Harry's Point of View

I needed some privacy. I love my two best friends, but they are overprotective of me. I haven't had a second to myself since I ran after Malfoy at breakfast on Sunday. Hermione still didn't like the idea of me sleeping with Draco. She'd pried it out of me when they'd gotten back to the dorm. I'm not sure which bothered her more, me sleeping with Malfoy, or me telling him he could tell whoever he wanted. I suspect it's the latter of the two. Everyone would find out anyway so at least they would find out on my terms, not someone else's. She tried to at least get me to reschedule to a day that she would still be at school so in case something went wrong she could help me. I guess she'd read a bunch of books after I'd told her I was going to be talking to someone about gay sex. She said it was so she would know if I ever asked her about it, but honestly I think she may just have thought that two guys doing it was hot so her 'research' wasn't purely academic.

I finally got my chance to get away from them on Saturday. Hermione was in pre-study mode for exams and Ron was pretending to be in a coma so she wouldn't try to get him to make a study schedule too. Hermione only let him get away with that for so long, but right now she was more worried about getting her own schedule made. I grabbed my invisibility cloak from my trunk and quietly made my way out of the common room. Thankfully some second years were coming in as I was leaving so I didn't have to worry about someone seeing the portrait opening of it's own accord. It wasn't even close to curfew, but I didn't want to run into anyone I would have to talk to. Ginny was still trying to get me to go back out with her, even after Hermione lied and told her I was gay. The redhead basically told my best friend that she could make me not be gay if I would just give her the chance to show me what she could do. Ron had almost died choking when he walked into that conversation at the wrong time.

I found myself walking away from the castle towards Hogsmeade. The new rules Headmistress McGonagall had implemented allowed any student of age to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends during the day as long as they were back on the grounds by a half hour before curfew. If we didn't follow the rules then we would have our rights revoked. Surprisingly enough no one had bothered to test her on that, not even Dean and Seamus. I side stepped a group of Hufflepuff girls I didn't recognize.

I was about to take my cloak off to go into the newest branch of the twin's shop to see if they were in today when I saw something out of the corner of my eye down the alleyway next to the Hogshead. I turned to look and froze. It was Severus. He wasn't alone. I didn't know the guy with him and honestly I'm glad I didn't. It probably would have made the situation worse. Severus had him pinned to the dirty wall of the alley and they were making out. No they were doing more then that. One of Severus' hands was in they guys hair the other hand was between them and I knew what was going on. It made me want to throw up. Tears welled up in my eyes. I knew I'd meant nothing to him, but I'd hoped I was wrong. I'd hoped he cared at least a little. This only drove home that he didn't. He'd moved on as soon as I'd been out of his hair. Maybe I hadn't been the only one. A little voice reminded me we hadn't really been together in the first place, but I ignored it. Or tried to. Maybe that's why he hadn't done anything, but kiss me. Maybe this guy and Severus had been together all along. 

I couldn't stay here. I had to get away. Without even thinking about it, I closed my eyes and wished to be back in the common room with Hermione and Ron. My eyes snapped open when I heard someone gasp. Hermione was sitting in front of me, with her books all over the table just as they had been when I'd left earlier. I realized she was staring at me and I was no longer wearing my cloak. I must have yanked it off at some point because it was clutched in my hand now. 

"Harry? How did you do that? Did… Did you just apparate? It sounded like you did. I thought you said you couldn't do that yet? And how did you do it with in the grounds anyway?" Hermione's rapid fire questions stopped as the tears finally fell. 

"I, I was in Hogsmeade. I wanted to get away from the school for a while. I didn't want to bother you. But, he, he was there. He was in the alley next to the Hogshead." I managed to tell her.

"Who? Who was there, Harry?"

"Severus. But he, he wasn't there alone. He was there with some guy. They were making out." After that I couldn't get anything coherent out. I sunk to the floor sobbing. She just slid off the chair, pulled me into her arms and held me until I lost consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had the whole story from Harry and Severus' POV. I have added some POVs from other people starting the next chapter. They are few and far between at this point but depending on how the story goes I may add more. Let me know if you really don't want me to do that. If enough of my readers say that they wouldn't like that then I will change it. It may take me a little while to edit it because I have a bit written after this and I'll have to figure out how to change it and make it work.
> 
> Anyway, as always let me know what you think so far and anything else you want to let me know or make me think about when it come to the story. 
> 
> Virtual cookies to everyone who's stuck with me so far.


	14. Hermione's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. I hope the POV change is okay with everyone. I wanted this situation that popped up to be seen from the outside to show the emotions of Harry and Severus from an un-biased view. I promise it will only be a few chapters and then it's back to just Severus and Harry. As always let me know what you think. 
> 
> Ps. I know it's short but give me a moment and i'll post the next chapter. :D

I jumped a foot when I heard the deafening crack right beside me. I looked up and Harry was standing there with his eyes closed. I knew that sound. How did he apparate into the school? That wasn't possible! No one could do that! I know he'd left to get some air or something. Ron had stopped faking his 'coma' as Harry always called it, just before lunch and asked where he'd gone. I explained he'd left and he would come find us when he needed us. We'd gone to lunch and then I had convinced Ron to try and study with me for a about an hour. He'd long since got away from me. It was almost time for dinner I expected.

"Harry? How did you do that? Did… Did you just apparate? It sounded like you did. I thought you said you couldn't do that yet? How did you even do it with in the grounds anyway?" My questions trailed off as he opened his eyes and the tears started to run down his cheeks. I quickly erected a muffliato charm before he could say anything he didn't want anyone else to hear. There were quite a few curious Gryffindors in the common room.

"I, I was in Hogsmeade. I wanted to get away from the school for a while. I didn't want to bother you. But, he, he was there. He was in the alley next to the Hogshead." He was starting to hyperventilate and I tried to get him to focus and tell me what was wrong.

"Who? Who was there, Harry?"

"Severus." My eyes were probably as big as saucers. Snape never left the castle. Everyone knew that! He continued as if I hadn't reacted at all. He may not have even really been seeing me in all honesty. "But he, he wasn't there alone. He was there with some guy. They were making out." After that he couldn't get anything else out. He collapsed onto the floor crying in loud heart wrenching sobs. I slid off the chair, pulled him into my arms and held him until he lost consciousness. I didn't know what to do so I levitated him up to my Head Girl room. I assumed he would rather wake up there where no one could see him then in a door room full of boys. After I had him settled I retrieved my books and went back to watch him until he woke up.


	15. Seamus' Point of View

Ron sat down next to me as Hermione went towards the head table. When she started talking to McGonagall I went back to my dinner. Probably something to do with her Head Girl duties. That was until I heard Hermione scream "FUCKING ASSHOLE" as I went to took a bite of my chicken breast. I turned as she dumped a glass of what looked like pumpkin juice over Snape's head. My mouth dropped open. My eyes bulged and I'm pretty sure my chicken ended up on the floor. Everyone was silent. Snape was going to kill her. She walked away from them and came to sit across from Ron at the table. Everyone watched Snape to see what he would do. We were all astonished when all he did was stand up and leave. 

"No fair!" He exclaimed over the eruption of noise. "You told me I couldn't do anything to him."

"No, I told you you couldn't cast an unforgivable at him when you asked if you could kill him."

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" I jumped when they both turned to me and yelled, 'NO!', those too are a match made in hell. I'd be very surprised if either of them dated anyone else. I went back to my dinner as everyone continued to speculate what had just happened and why. Ron and Hermione weren't really saying anything that meant anything so maybe someone else would know what was going on. All I managed to get out of it was that Harry had shown up in the common room via apparition just after lunch, Hermione had erected at muffliato charm, and Harry had promptly freaked out before passing out, but no one knew what was really going on. 

Maybe I can get it out of Harry tonight when he comes to bed.


	16. Harry's Point of View

When I came too I was in a strange bed with someone laying next to me. It was dark. Almost too dark for me to see. I could feel my wand still in my pocket. I carefully slid it out and cast Lumos. Looking over I found Hermione in her pink fuzzy pajamas snuggled under the dark red blankets. Her eyes were open.

"I can turn my lamp on if you want." I shook my head and canceled the Lumos spell. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. How did I get here?" I asked her as I laid back down.

"I brought you up here after you fell asleep. I hope you don't mind. I put a monitoring spell on you while Ron and I went to dinner. After wards I brought him up here and told him what was going on." 

"Thank you. Please tell me he's not going to kill Snape though."

"No, he's not." She assured me. "I won't promise that though. I kinda can't anyway. I did something very un-characteristic." 

"What did you do 'Mione?" I asked her carefully. I wasn't sure if I wanted that answer. 

"Snape was at dinner when we got there. I kind of walked up to the head table and told Headmistress McGonagall that I was taking 100 points from myself and giving myself detention for the rest of the year with Filch. When she asked me why, I told her 'because of this…' Then I turned to Snape and told him he was a fucking asshole. I dumped his pumpkin juice over his head." Hermione couldn’t stop laughing for a while. When she finally stopped she continued talking. "Harry, you should have seen his face! It was priceless and totally worth having detention for the next five plus months. I know it may not have helped and I know I probably made it all worse. I'm sorry. It was worth it though." Hermione looked apprehensive. I just shook my head. 

"You are going to have to let me see that memory sometime." Knowing I wasn't going to yell at her for it she smiled and nodded. "I should probably go back to my room. People may get the wrong idea."


	17. Severus' Point of View

I shoved him out the door and into the alley way. Usually I didn't do these kinds of things, especially where people could see, but I was drunk again and and needed to release some tension. I shoved my hand into his hair roughly and he whined that I was being too rough so I shut him up with a kiss and my hand down is jeans. He was close to coming when I heard a deafening crack and we jumped apart. Quickly he put himself away and zipped his jeans. I ignored him in favor of trying to find out what the noise had been. It was the sound of someone apparating. The strange thing was that I felt like I'd heard that noise before. And I swear I felt a pull on my magic when it happened. It's like it was in a dream or something. Shaking my head I made my way back to the castle. I was just drunk and not thinking clearly. It was almost lunch and with my night being ruined I figure I might as well make an appearance. I should probably get an anti-hangover potion first.

\---

Potter never showed up to lunch. His two cohorts came in and took some fruit and rolls with them when they left. After lunch I made my way to my office to correct some essays, but I couldn't stop thinking of the reasons why Harry wouldn't have been at lunch. I decided to brew a quick batch of Pepper-Up potion for Poppy as an excuse to find out why Potter wasn't at lunch.

When I finally made it to Poppy's Hospital Wing I found out Potter wasn't there and hadn't actually come in since the final battle when I was found. I remembered that.

_I was laying in bed trying to get to sleep. With all the people talking and crying there was no way I was going to sleep until visiting hours were over though. I watched as Potter came in and made his way over to Poppy. He looked like death warmed over. He was pale, but his cheeks where flushed. Suddenly he collapsed mid-sentence. I ignored Poppy yelling at me to get back into bed in favor of picking up the Chosen One and laying him on the nearest empty bed, which inconsequently was directly next to mine. He'd stayed there for two weeks coming in and out of consciousness. Poppy discovered that some how the stupid boy had nearly used up all of his magic._

I'm pretty sure she knew why. I'm pretty sure we all know why. It happened because of the fight with the Dark Lord.

_I enjoyed sitting and talking to him knowing that he would never actually hear me. And use it against me or think I was stupid, sentimental or both. I liked to think I was comforting and helping him. I would hold his hand somedays when no one was around and just talk about random thing. Poppy caught me talking to him one day and told me that it was a good thing. He would latch onto my voice and come back to us._

It made me sad when he'd gotten better and Poppy released him. I hadn't seen him again until I was released and started living at Grimmauld Place.

\---

I watched as Hermione made her way towards Minerva at dinner time. The girl was on a mission. She looked like she was pissed and I hoped it had nothing to do with me. In case it did, I kept one ear listening to their conversation.

When Granger spoke her voice was loud enough that everyone stopped talking and listened to her. I guess I have to listen to her even if I don't want to. "Headmistress, I'm coming to inform you I'm taking 100 house points from myself and giving myself detention for the remainder of the school year." My eyes widened at that. What the hell had this girl done? What was she planning?

"Why are you doing that my dear?" Minerva asked the know-it-all.

"Because of this…" I watched her walk closer to me out of the corner of my eye. She stopped in front of me and I stared at her.

"What do you want, Granger?" I asked her gingerly.

"To tell you that you are a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed the last two words in my face as she reached for my glass of pumpkin juice. Before I could stop her or react in anyway at all, she promptly dumped it over my head and walked away. I just sat there, mouth open, eyes wide, as pumpkin juice ran down my head and into my robes. The entire room was silent waiting to see what I would do. I didn't even know what to do. I turned to Minerva and saw she was trying not to laugh.

"I don't even want to know what you did." She told me discreetly. "You are not to take any more points from the girl and she will serve detention for the rest of the year as she has stated. Understood?" I nodded and stood. I needed a shower. If I couldn't do anything else to the little menace then I was going to go get out of these robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something all of us have probably wanted to do to our dear Severus at one time or another. I thought it justified. And funny ;)


	18. Hermione's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts exactly where Harry's POV ends in her room.

"Actually," I started slowly then speed up to get it out. "Ron and I talked about it. We were hopping you would go along with our plan. It would help not only get Ginny off your back, but also might get back at Snape." I trailed off and waited for him to respond.

"Well what is this plan? I'm not going to agree to something Ron thought up without knowing what it is," I'm glad Harry wasn't so trusting anymore that he would do anything we told him. Not that I would do anything to harm him, but some people may. 

"Okay, um, we were thinking you and I could pretend to date," I saw Harry's face screw up like he was going to interrupt and protest. I continued quickly before he could. I doubt he would listen to everything I had to say if I didn't. "Now hear me out before you say no. We are always really close. We sit together at meals and classes. We take most of our classes together. Obviously we wouldn't actually kiss or anything, but you already give me kisses on the cheek all the time when no ones looking so you could just do it when people are looking. We can hold hands and sit a little closer then normal." I finally stopped rambling and just stared at him.

He actually appeared to think about it. If he could do this then Ginny would stop hounding him. Yeah, she would probably be pissed that he took me away from Ron, but when she saw Ron was okay with it then she'd back off. Hopefully. If Severus ever felt even a little bit for him, and I expected the man did, then seeing him with me would at the very least annoy him and at the most make him take action to get Harry back. It may not be as upsetting as when Harry saw Severus with that guy, but at least I would get some pleasure out of irritating the man. Harry looked at me as if he was trying to decide why I wanted to do this. All I want to do was help and if it was any indication that Ron was the one who cooked up most of this crazy plan then he did to. I hoped Harry would realize that. We love him. If he never had anyone else in his life he would always have us. We are his best friends, his family. He nodded. I was so happy I hugged him tightly. 

"Is that why you left me here and didn't take me back to my dorm?" He inquired. 

"Yes, I know all the rules. Two of age students can share a room/bed if they wish to as long as it's okay with the rest of the dorm mates. I'm the only one in here. No one needs to know that we aren't actually doing anything and also I know of a muggle tradition where you where a purity ring to indicate you aren't going to have sex until you are married. I can transfigure a couple rings for us and that way they know we aren't having sex so if you still want to lose your virginity to Malfoy then you can."

"Okay, let's do that. I'll stay here." He snuggled under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. I rambled on about random things until I finally crashed. I'm sure he stayed awake for a while longer before finally finding sleep. It was something he'd always done. I determined it was probably his need to protect us. Maybe we could survive the rest of the year without anymore issues.


	19. Harry's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I needed to change the order of the chapters. So this is chapther 19 and the other chapter I just posted at chapther 19 will actually be 20. Sorry again for any confussion.

I'm glad I agreed to Ron's plan. He may not really know much about feelings and how to show them properly but He's convinced Snape feels something for me. He may not like it. He may find it disgusting that I am in love with the 'dungeon bat', but when he can tell that I have feelings for Severus and that it's just not a 'crush' then I'm surprised that someone else hasn't noticed it yet, especially Snape. Hermione tried to convince Ron that it would be better if he and I pretended to date, but we drew the line there. He doesn't have a problem with people who like the same sex, but he like girls. Specifically Hermione, even if he won't admit it, and just the thought of having to act like Ron and I are dating weirds us both out. Best friends or not, I know we couldn't pull it off. We don't like each other like that at all and it would be obvious we were both uncomfortable about it. However, Hermione and I have that comfortable connection. We have always been okay with hugs and sitting close to one another. I give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and not think anything about it, so I knew we could pull this off and make it believable. It would also help that everyone already suspected we were dating anyway. 

As we agreed randomly I would whisper something to Hermione to make her giggle or blush. I looked at Ron every time I did it. He probably suspected I was saying something about him. He tried to ignore it. It wouldn't do to let the cat out of the bag before breakfast was even over so I'm glad he managed not to say anything. I could tell people were staring at Hermione and I as we snuggled and ate breakfast. Ron met us in Hermione's room this morning like planned and we walked down to the Great Hall. 

I kept sneaking glances at Severus. He wasn’t reacting at all. Just glaring at everyone like normal. I knew Hermione was wrong about him caring about me at all. It made my heart ache. I hoped he would at least show something. I knew what to look for after spending a week in the man's company. There was nothing though. There wasn't even a twitch when his eyes landed on us. I tightened my arm around Hermione's waist and she looked up at me. Leaning down I whispered in her ear. "He's not reacting at all. I told you he doesn't care." She smiled at me fondly, shook her head, and leaned up to whisper back. 

"Give it time. I'm sure this will work." She squeezed my leg where her hand rested. I nodded and turned back to my friends. After a few minutes someone finally asked what everyone else was thinking. 

"Are you to finally dating?" I was surprised it was Neville not Seamus or Dean. Hermione giggled. I nodded and then gently kissed Hermione's cheek. "Yes! I win!" He exclaimed, making us all laugh. I hoped I wouldn't have to ever explain to our three dorm-mates later what was going on. They wouldn't understand.

I saw Severus rise from the head table and glide out of the Great Hall. All he said as he passed us was. "Granger there is plenty of room on the bench. No need to practically sit in Potter's lap. I'm sure your bedroom would be better for such things."


	20. Severus' Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for over 2 weeks. I am going to be visiting my sister and won't have the time to post. I'll still be writing as I am taking a train and it takes four days to get there so hopefully I will have this done by the time I come back. I'm not promising anything though. This thing seems to have a mind of it's own and I keep having to add more and change chapters even as I post them.

My blood boiled as I paced the length of my office. How could Potter have lied? How could he have sat there and told me he was in love with some guy when it was clearly a lie? As I passed my desk again I stopped and shoved everything off it and onto the floor in anger. I slammed my fists onto the top of it and screamed before tears I couldn't hold back anymore finally leaked from my tightly shut eyes. I collapsed onto my knees as I thought about what happened at breakfast.

_When the Golden Trio came to breakfast. Harry was holding Granger's hand. That wasn't anything new. The two of them held hands a lot. What was new was Granger sitting next to him instead of Weasley. I watched curiously as Harry made a plate for himself, but positioned it between them and handed Hermione a fork. He wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her almost into his lap. They proceed to eat the food Harry had gathered as they talked to their friends. Occasionally he would whisper something into her ear and make her giggle, nod, blush, or some other annoying girly action that disgusted me. Someone, by the looks of it Finnigan though I couldn't be sure, must have asked them a questioned because Harry turned bright red, nodded and then gently kissed Granger's cheek._

It was at that point I realized what was going on. They were dating. They'd finally done what everyone already suspected. I couldn't sit there any longer and stomach the knowledge. I'd rose steadily and swiftly strode out of the Great Hall. As I passed Potter and Granger at the Gryffindor table I sneered at them, "Granger there is plenty of room on the bench. No need to practically sit in Potter's lap. I'm sure your bedroom would be better for such things." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. As always let me know what you thought. Anything you want me to think about while I'm writing. See you guys in 2 weeks!


	21. Harry's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I'm back from vacations. I had a good time with my sister. I finished this while I was on the train. Keep up the reviews tho and let me know what you think and if all your questions are being answered. If not, I'll try to add it in to explain anything anyone is confused with. 
> 
> The begining is kind of an explicit sex scene so if you don't want to read it then skip to behond the italic.

_I stood in the center of Severus' living room. My Professor appeared to be asleep in his arm chair. His chin propped up and resting on his right hand, his left hand loosely clutching a glass of whiskey. Quietly, I made my way over to him. He jolted awake as I pulled the cup from his hand and set it on the coffee table._

_"Harry?" He spoke softly. I shook my head and climbed into his lap._

_"I need you," I breathed out desperately. "Take me." I slammed my lips to his as I forced my hands into his hair. I moaned as Severus gripped my hips and ground his erection up into mine. He pulled his mouth away from mine and trailed kisses along my neck to my ear._

_"That can be arranged, but I'm not in a gentle mood," he growled out._

_I whimpered, "Don't be gentle. Please. Take me."_

_I found myself on my knees in front of the coffee table, my back now to the man, the glass I'd set down now beyond the table on the stone floor smashed. Severus yanked my shirt over my head and pressed a hand on my back to make me bend over and lay on the table. He yanked my pajama bottoms off my arse and down my thighs as far as they would go with me kneeling. I heard the zipper of his trousers being pulled down and then him muttering something. He forced the length of his finger into me without warning. Even though I'd asked him to take me, to not be gentle, he still stretched me before. I could tell he'd used a lubricate spell. I begged him for more. I wanted him to just fuck me already, but he forced another two fingers in with the first before he pulled them out. I'd only just adjusted to the burn of his fingers when he thrust something much bigger and longer into my still mostly tight entrance with a grunt. My head hit the table as I tried to relax. I could feel the cold zipper and rough fabric of his trousers against my arse and thighs. Severus didn't let me adjust for long before he was pulling out and thrusting back in. I was so hard it hurt. My cock needed some attention. I slid my hand under the table, but before I could grip myself Severus growled and slammed my hands back above my head, holding them in place with one of his. He leaned down and grunted into my ear._

_"Don't move, or you won't get any release." I whined, but nodded my understanding. I knew Severus wouldn't last long. I knew the signs of him reaching his release. His thrusts became erratic and harder. Finally, felt him wrap his hand around my cock and tell me to come. He bit my shoulder and thrust into me as he came._

I woke with a yelp and clutching my shoulder. My eyes widened when I pulled my hand away not expecting anything to be there, but there was blood on my shoulder. I jumped and fell off the bed when I felt someone touch me.

"Harry?" It was Hermione's voice. "What happened? That looks like a bite mark. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I assured her. I told her I was going to the loo before getting off the floor making my way to the bathroom. Once there I locked the door and pulled my shirt off. Sure enough there was a bite on my right shoulder exactly where Severus had bit me in my dream. There was a few spots where his teeth had broken this skin and blood was bubbling up. I grabbed a towel and wet it before carefully washing the spot. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Who is it?"

"Me," Hermione said. "I thought you could use this." I opened the door to find her standing there with a bandage and tape. "How long?" I didn't pretend not to know what she was talking about. She was the only person who knew exactly how I'd saved Severus. She probably suspected back then why I'd saved him, even if I hadn't known why myself.

"Since I saved his life. This is the first time anything had actually left a mark. At first I thought they were just normal dreams as my feelings developed. The last few weeks since he told me to get out they have gotten worse. I get red marks where his hands were, or scratches. This is the worse. The marks have never stayed for more then a few hours. Is this because I linked our magic? Because I tethered him to me so he wouldn't die?" Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Hermione finished up the bandage and came around to face me.

"Yes, we knew this would happen. I would heal them for you if your magic would let me, but you know it won't. We may not have known the dreams would be sexual in nature, but we knew you would be linked and when asleep you would be able to feel what is happening because you can't block him out. We have to tell him."

"NO!" I yelled. "Maybe before I could have told him and he would understand, but now he'd despise me. I can deal with this. I won't tell him."

"Okay," she hugged me and guided me back to her room. "I don't know how he can despise you if he's having those kinds of dreams."

"Because, I'm the one dreaming them up. I have to be. He has no control over them." I reasoned.

"Maybe," she didn't seem like she agreed with me,but she didn't argue. "I'll see i I can find something we missed, a way to sever the tie without killing him?" It wasn't a question, but she made it sound like one.

"Thank you." I said as I yawned. And fell back asleep. 


	22. Hermione's Point of View

I slammed my head down onto the book in front of me. The boys always thought studying came easy for me. In a way it did, but not today. I'd looked in all book in the library. I couldn't find any way to get rid of the link between Snape and Harry. The only way I found to keep Harry from having the dreams would be to sever the link completely. I know he wouldn't do that. It would kill the professor. If Harry blocked his magic from Snape in anyway it would kill the older man. I still don't know how Harry managed to link his magic to Snape core. The Headmistress and I have both gone over exactly what Harry says happened and there is no way it should have worked.

_Harry shook as he talked. He was weak when I found him in the Shrieking Shack. He hadn't even been able to send me a fully formed Patronus. "I was wondering around. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help anymore. I was just in the way. I found myself at the shack. He was still there. He deserved to be buried, Hermione. After everything he did for us, he deserved it." I nodded and he continued. " When I went to lift him, he, Merlin 'Mione, he was breathing! I could feel it. It was faint and labored, but he was breathing. I found a vial of anti-venom in his robes and gave it to him. Then I used all the spells you taught Ron and I. I tried. I'm not very good you know that. I didn't hurt him more, did I?" The last questions was pointed at Madam Pomfrey._

_"No, Mr. Potter. You helped save his life. He will be fine. It's going to be a long recovery, but he'll be fine." After the nurse's assurance that Snape as okay. He continued explaining what had gone on._

_"After I did the spells he still seemed to be fading. I felt like I was losing him so, so I'm not sure how I did it, but I knew it was his magic. Nagini's poision must have done something to it. Or it was almost dying. I don't know, but I knew it was his magic. I remembered you said that magic could be shared, but I didn't know the spell. Or how, or even if our magic was compatible. He deserved for me to try. I'd hated him so much. Treated him so badly and all he'd ever done is respond to me being a dick and try to save me. So, well I, just kinda felt it. I pushed my magic into him though my hands. It worked. He took it. He got some color in his face and his breathing was less labored. When I realized I wasn't going to be able to bring him back to the infirmary on my own I sent the Patronus. The next thing I remember is waking up here."_

Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall determined that Harry linked their magic. It wasn't until a week later when Harry collapsed that we realized the link wasn't stable. As Severus healed he drew more magic from Harry. Once we realized what was happening and kept them together until the link stabilized after two weeks they no longer needed to be around each other constantly and we let Harry leave the infirmary. I think that's when Harry fell in love with Severus. He told me how when he was in and out of it he could swear he heard Snape talking to him late at night when no one else was around. I, of course, told him he was delusional. But now, now I don't think he was.

I couldn't say I hadn't learned anything new because I had. I had come across an account of linked magic not using a spell. These two lovers had been together for years. The girl got bit by a poisonus spider and her girlfriend had pretty much wished her alive by forcing her magic into her partner. The only difference was that the girlfriend stated she'd been crying when it had happened and just before she'd passed out from lack of magic she'd kissed her partner thinking it would be the last chance she got. But that would mean… My head shot up. Harry had to have had feelings before that. He had to have been in love with Snape since before the battle. I am going to find that boy and give him a piece of my mind!


	23. Severus' Point of View

I looked up from my Prophet when I heard the Great Hall doors crash open. I was ready to say something to the culprit when I noticed it was Granger I hesitated to draw any attention to myself. I was still getting the pumpkin smell out of my hair from the last encounter. I watched as she stormed her way over to Potter and Weasley and hid a chuckle as she grabbed Potter's ear. 

"Let's go. You are going to enlighten me as to why you didn't tell me the truth about that night!" Her head snapped up to Weasley. "I suggest you don’t make me force you to follow along." Ronald's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he dropped the puzzle piece he'd been holding before standing up. And grabbing his bag. He spoke to low for me to hear him, but I heard Granger's reply. "My room." I assume he asked where they were being dragged off too. None of them spared me a glance as they left. 

Not my problem this time. I went back to my newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a funny little filler chapter. Not really needed, but I liked the idea of Severus being like "nope not this time" haha.


	24. Harry's Point of View

I rubbed my ear. "Why'd you have to yank so hard?"

"Because Harry James Potter you lied to me! Not only did you lie to me, but you lied to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall too! How long?"

"How long for what?" I asked her.

"How long have you loved him?!" Oh, so that's what she's talking about.

"Since this sum-" she cut me off.

"Don't even think about it! Do not lie to me again!" I flinched. It was worth a try.

"Fifth year." I sighed and plopped down on to her bed next to Ron. "How could I tell you I fell in love with my greasy potion's professor?"

"Back then, we probably would have thought you were nuts." Hermione admitted as she jointed us on her bed. "What really happened that night?" I nodded. I knew I finally needed to tell them.

_I wandered around the grounds. I couldn't focus on the destruction. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt like my life had no meaning. How could I go back to school? How could I just pretend everything was normal. So many people were dead. Remus. Tonks. Fred. Snape. Severus. Severus was dead. He deserved to be honored._

_I found myself standing in front of the Shrieking Shack not really knowing how I got there. I should bring him back. As I make my way up the stairs I can feel the tears finally starting to fall. I've held them in since I watched Nagini attack him. I couldn't let my friends know how I felt. I would tell them someday, but more important things had been going on. Now, I didn't have to hide. I let them wash the dirt and blood off my cheeks. He was laying exactly where were left him. Blood pooled around his motionless body._

_It wasn't motionless though. As I got closer I realized his chest was rising and falling. Not in regular breaths, but it was moving. I collapsed next to him with my hand on his chest. I pulled my wand out and healed the open wound. I know Snape was a paranoid bastard,so I searched his pockets and came up with what I was looking for. A vial of anti-venom. I wonder if he would be proud that I actually knew what the potion was. I'd really applied myself with his book. When I didn't have him breathing down my back I could do really well with his instructions._

_I managed to get him to swallow the potion. But it didn't seem to be helping. He was still having trouble breathing and the spaces between each breath was increasing. I could barely feel his magic anymore. That's when I realized he was probably depleted. He needed magic to heal himself. I could give him some of mine. Merlin knows I have enough for both of us. I know Hermione said it could be done. I never listened to her when she told me the spell though. Maybe I could just will my magic into him. Placing my hands on his chest I imagined my magic going into his body. I didn't think it was working at first, but then I felt it. The pull of my magic when he'd take in a breath. Slowly his breathing started to get better, however it only seemed to work for as long as I imagined my magic going into his body. Then he would get worse again. Tears started streaming down my face again. I pleaded with the man._

_"Please, please Severus. I need you to continue to yell at me, to protect me, to be there for me. I can't lose you too!" I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "I love you." I whispered. I jumped as he took in a deep breath and relaxed. I knew I would pass out soon. I'd used to much magic. I needed Hermione. I lifted my wand and created a Patronus. Or at least tried too. It didn't work, but there was a wisp that formed and I told it to tell Hermione I was in the Shack and to come help me._

"The last thing I remember is collapsing on his chest before waking up in the hospital wing the next morning." I finished my story. Hermione nodded.

"That's what I thought." Hermione seemed like she was trying to tell me something she didn't want to. I knew what it was.

"There's no way for us to separate the constant connection to my magic that wouldn't have been there if I had used the spell is there?" She shook her head.

"The only way to do that would kill him. And probably you as well. The only other known situation like this ended badly. The two girls no longer wanted to be together and tried to separate their magic. It killed them both. I'm sorry, Harry." I nodded my understanding. This was going to be worse then I thought. How was I going to tell Severus, someone who hated me, that we would have to have weekly meetings to keep from one or both of us dying once I was out of school. So much for getting the hell out of here once I graduated.

\---

We'd managed to get away with this fake dating for almost a week now. Ron, of all people, had talked me into telling Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

_The six of us sat around Hermione's room. We'd managed to transfigure pillows from random object with help from Hermione. Alright, I admit it. Hermione did all the work. I was nervous about telling our friends. What if they hated me for lying to them. What if they no longer wanted me around. Neville may be okay with it because of growing up in the wizard world where being gay was much more acceptable, but the other two hadn't._

_"Harry has something he wants to tell you." Ron started. I know he was trying to help out. It wasn't helping though._

_I nodded and plunged forward. I wasn't getting out of this now so it was my only option. "Hermione and I dating is all a rouse. Hermione and I are just friends." Dean went to interrupt, but I shook my head no and continued. "I'm gay. I'm in love with Severus and we are just doing this to try and piss him off." I stopped talking to allow the information to sink in. I wasn't expecting what happened next._

_"Ha! I told you so!" Dean yelled at the other two. "Pay up!" He held out his hand. Both the other boys grumbled as handed over 20 galleons._

_"You bet on this?" I asked._

_Neville nodded, Seamus answered. "Yes. Neville was convinced you were in love with Hermione, Dean swore he knew you were gay and had the hots for Snape, I agreed you were gay, but thought it was Malfoy. You give that boy way to much of your attention. "_

_"You're all okay with this?" I asked carefully. My friends nodded and it was like a weight was lifted. And I slumped down with a sigh. "Thank Merlin."_

After they asked a bunch more questions and I told them what was going on, we thought of ways to spread more rumors about Hermione's and my relationship. The boys agreed to lie to people about catching us making out at different times and places among other things. We also had a could of 'dates' in Hogsmeade. Although those were really just shopping trips for christmas.

A week later and everyone was still talking about it. I thought we could pull it off for the rest of the year with no hitch. Snape clearly didn't care because he hadn't said anything after that first day at breakfast and to force me to work with Neville instead of Hermione under the excuse that he couldn't have us distracting each other seems we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, even though we'd been each other's partner for years and had never had a problem before.

I knew something was going to happen as Ginny stalked across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table at dinner. She'd been slowly simmering for days now since Hermione and I 'announced' we were dating. When she arrived at the table she slammed her hands down and started screaming at me as she leaned over the feast.

"You need to stop this insane bullshit." She spat out at me. "I know you aren't really dating her. If you were Ron would be pissed!" Ron choked on his mouthful of potatoes and tried to tell her not to drag him into this, but she ignored him. "Why are you trying to convince people otherwise? You should be dating me!"

"We talked to Ron about it. He's not as immature as people make him out to be. I am dating Hermione, Ginny. You need to accept that." I gingerly wrapped my left arm around Hermione.

"No, I don't! I know you don't have feelings for her! I know you love me, not that-"

"Ginn-" both Hermione, and Ron a little more forceful, started to interject, but I interrupted them all.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I stood up and slammed my palms down onto the table and leaned towards her menacingly. I ignored the whole room looking at me. "I do not love you, Ginevra. I care about you like my sister. I was only with you because it's what everyone expected. No, I'm not dating Hermione. It was a ploy to get you off my back and make someone else jealous!" Ron cleared his throat and tried to get me to sit down, but I shrugged him off. "I'm gay. The person I like is very male, and very much not you!"

"Harry!?" Ron tried again. I turned on him.

"No, Ron I'm sick of this. I know she's your sister, but I can't take it anymore! I know what I want. I know who I want. I know you don't like him, but I love him. I love S-" I stopped with a gasp and a hand clamped over my mouth as I realized what I was about to say. I noticed Snape over his shoulder sitting at the head table. He hadn't been there before! When did he get here? Trying not to cry I fled from the Great Hall. I heard Hermione calling after me. I didn't stop until I got to her room and flung myself down on her bed. What seemed like hours later, I felt Hermione rubbing my back until I fell asleep.


	25. Neville's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about while I was on vacation. My girlfriend and I always joke that no one ever suspects the quiet ones, but they are always the ones you should look out for. Hopefully this is a nice change in the angsty story. Which was originally supposed to be humor, but over the course of writing has turned into this. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think?

It started because I went to visit the twins. Well that's not exactly true. I went to the shop to see if Fred was there. I liked them both, but let's face it, I have a horrible soft spot for Fred. George is only a half step below that. They were arguing about something when I got there.

_"No, we already tried to help him and made it worse." George was saying._

_"But that bat hurt him! Did you hear what Hermione said!" Fred spoke._

_"Hi, guys!" I called. Both boys jumped as if they were talking about something I wasn't supposed to hear._

_"How much did you hear?" Fred questioned. He is always the worrier._

_"Don't worry. I didn't hear much, but I already know that Harry and Hermione aren't … you know." I didn't want to be over heard saying they weren't really together. "What do you want to do to the git, George?" He blushed. They both did when I pointed out I could tell them apart. The only other person that could do that was Harry. No clue why that required a blush though. It didn't seem to happen when Harry called them by name. Then again sometimes I'm not positive he can always tell the boys apart. Fred grabbing my arm and pulling me into the back room. I sucked in a breath and tried not to think about the warmth of his hand seeping through my shirt and sweatshirt._

_"We," George started, once the door was shut. A look from Fred made him change his words. "I wanted to teach the slimy bastard for leading Harry on."_

_"How do you mean? Harry didn't tell us why he was trying to make Professor Snape jealous." The twins exchanged a look._

_Fred explained, "Harry caught him in the alley by the Hogshead. He was making out with some guy and had his hands down mystery man's pants." Fred finished with a sneer that would have given Snape a run for his money._

_"What the hell!? Why won't you let him do anything?" I asked Fred._

_"Because he's a party pooper in his old age," George reasoned._

_"What did you want to do?" I asked. Fred intervened with, "Don’t give him any ideas, George. He's learning bad habits from you."_

_"You mean from us brother dear? " To me he said, "I wanted to do something about his long greasy hair. And maybe turn it a random color in the process." That made me laugh._

After talking to them I got to thinking. How dare Snape do that knowing that Harry cared so much for him. I decided if the twins wouldn't do anything about it, I would. I'd gotten Hermione to help. She didn’t know what I wanted the hair cutting spell for, but my hair was kinda long now so she probably suspected that's why I wanted it. She gave me a book to look through that had to do with different spells used in 'beautifying one's self'. The book's words not mine.

Now all I had to do was find a way to cast the two spells without giving away that it was me. I may not be scared shitless of the man anymore, but he could still give me detention and take house points. Then the thought hit me. Harry's cloak and map. I could ask him to borrow it to go see Luna tonight. It would also assure he and the others would stay in so that I wouldn't be found out. Luna would back me up. They all thought we would be together like Hermione and Ron. I hadn't told them yet that I was bisexual and had a thing for the twins. Ron would have a kitten, or a few. Luna is the only one who knows and only because she seems to know everything and almost blurted it out one day.

Perfect. I had a plan. Now to execute it.

 


	26. Harry's Point of View

I stopped in my tracks as I entered the Potions classroom which cause Neville to slam into me. I wasn't the only one that stopped and continued on in a hurry like nothing was amiss. If this was some kind of payback for me telling him how much I loved his hair then I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing anything . What the hell had Severus done!? His hair was blonde! Not only that but it was all cut off. Before anyone could comment or speculate Severus spoke.

"All of you little brats are being punished for this… mishap that occurred last night while I was on patrol. I can't prove which one of you did it, but I'll be buggered if I'm going to let the perpetrator get away with it. If you want to get out of writing a 10ft paper on the uses and misuses of Hooded Skullcap* then I suggest you speak up now if you know anything. And before I hear the protests that you don't know anything so you shouldn’t have to do it, you are still doing it unless I can give a specific cretan detention! Now does anyone know anything?" No one spoke. None of us had a clue who'd done it. We all looked around at each other to see if anyone was hiding anything. The Slytherin's wouldn't have done that to Severus and I could tell none of the Gryffindors knew anything. When no one spoke up, Snape continued talking. "I didn't think so. The paper is due next class. Now get out!" None of us waited to be told again. We got up and practically ran out including the Slytherin's.

Hermione tried to get all of us to go to the library. Everyone agreed, except me. I needed a moment to myself and told her as much, but promised to meet up there after lunch if she would give me the hour before lunch for myself. Wisely she agreed. She probably knew how upset I was about the situation. I rushed up the the dorm and grabbed my broom before going to the astronomy tower and unwisely jumping off the thing. The rush of the ground coming up towards me wasn't enough to relax me so as I flew towards the Quidditch pitch I preformed multiple nose dives before souring back towards the clouds and doing it all over again while I thought about it.

I didn't believe the man for a second that someone had done that to him. He did it to make fun of me. And the paper was probably just an excuse to makes us fail our potions exam on Thursday. I can't believe I ever told that bastard anything. I never should have trusted him. Ever! I'm sick of the crap. I need to talk to McGonagall. Today was the last straw. I started to descend knowing it was probably close to lunch.

I don't know how long I was up there, but if Hermione's angry shouts as I landed were anything to go by then it was longer then an hour and I'd missed lunch.

\---

After I'd finished my paper to Hermione's specifications I ran down to the Headmistress' Office hoping to catch her before dinner. Of course it was the one day she'd gone to dinner early. In the Great Hall, I blatantly ignored Severus, who's hair was back to normal, as I asked Professor McGonagall if I could see her after dinner. She agreed. I just had to get her to agree to what shes already offered me after the Battle of Hogwarts and I'd be happy. I clenched my teeth together. Literally bit my tongue as I turned to go back to the Gryffindor table. I knew if I said anything to Severus I would end up in detention and had managed to stay out of that since he all, but physically threw me out of his private rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is actually a name of a plant. I didn't make it up.


	27. Severus' Point of View

It was Thursday, almost four months after Potter slammed into me. Everyone was leaving for vacation tomorrow morning and I still hadn’t been able to give Potter a detention. I'd hoped he was leaving for the burrow with the Weasleys, but with the tension between him and the female Weasley I guess he decided against it. I noticed his name still on the sign-up sheet this morning when I was asked to confirm my students who were staying. I knew after the scene in the Great Hall and Harry staying over vacation that the agreement with Draco would be back on. This meant I had to find a way to keep him away from the blonde. Harry had brewed every potion correctly without getting distracted and messing up. He hadn’t spoken back to me at all, in fact he hadn’t spoken to me at all unless I asked him a direct question and then he would answer it and go back to his potion. I was frustrated to say the least. I had one more class, this class, to give him detention and the likelihood of that happening was fading fast.

The Seventh years were taking their exams. I required they aquire at least an 'Accepable' to continue taking my class after the winter break. That’s when I noticed it. Harry wasn’t doing anything. Or rather he wasn't doing his exam. He was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the table reading a Quidditch Magazine. Why hadn’t I notice that before?

“Potter, what are you doing?” I questioned him as I rose off my seat and walked over to his desk.

“Reading a magazine, Sir.” He informed me without even looking up.

“And why, pray tell, are you doing that in the middle of my exam.” I stressed.

Harry finally looked up at me. His eyes were cold and I couldn’t help but take a step back from him. “Because sir, I am not going to be taking this class next semester so it is an epic waste of my time to bother trying to decipher your chicken scratch and figure out what you want us to do for that ridiculous potion.”

I heard Longbottom and most of the other students gasp. I was trembling so hard I had all I could do not to back hand him out of his seat, but he gave me exactly what I wanted. “200 POINT FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION EVERY NIGHT OF VACATION STARTING TONIGHT DIRECTLY AFTER DINNER!” Potter’s face fell and he realized he’d screwed up. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I told him to get out of my classroom. Once he was gone I growled at everyone to get back to work, before going into my office and slamming the door. I knew it was childish of me, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t believe Harry would act that way. He'd been so well behaved since the beginning of the year. What had happened?


	28. Harry's Point of View

I couldn’t believe what I had just done, what I had just said to Severus, but it didn’t matter. Why not make the man hate me more than he already did? I realized in the middle of my speech what I was saying, but I didn't care. I was sick of having to pretend everything was fine and I wasn't affected. 

I told him the truth when I said I wasn’t going to take Potions next semester. Hell, if I had my way I wasn’t going to be taking any classes next semester. I planned to disappear while everyone was on vacation. I was done. I just wanted a normal life and to get that I needed to get out of the Wizarding world and hide in the world that didn’t know me. I would hide among the Muggles. I know it could be seen as running away, but I don't care. The Wizarding world didn’t need me anymore. I had done what they wanted and gotten rid of Voldemort. Now half of them were worried I would become the next Dark Lord. 

Eventually, I would contact Ron and Hermione. I had notes already written out for them that I was planing on sending as soon as I'd passed all my N.E.W.T.s. I'd asked them to take care of Hedwig while I was gone and instructed my darling owl to stay with them and not try to find me even if they asked her to. She wasn't happy about it, but she would comply if it was what I wanted. I knew some spells that would make it impossible for any other owl to find me incase they tried that.

I found the nearest statue and hid behind it. I needed to be alone and I couldn’t wait until I got back to the tower. Sinking to the floor I cast a hasty Muffliato charm, pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on my arms before finally letting the tears and sobs flow out of me. Severus had scared the crap out of me. I swear I thought he was going to hit me and if it wasn’t for the rest of the class being there I’m pretty sure he would have. I hated to admit it, but I was scared shitless of walking back into that room for detention. 

I don’t know what made me say those things. I guess I was hurt and just pissed off that Severus hadn’t shown any sign of being upset about anything. He didn't care about me not coming to see him anymore. He hadn't reacted to Hermione and I 'dating', to me confessing I was in love with someone in the great hall, or really reacted at all to anything anymore. Granted he knew I was in love with someone after our many conversations so that wasn't a surprise, but now it was like I didn't exist. It really was like he had just done it for Remus; no matter how much my godfather had said that Severus hadn’t been doing it because he asked. He had told Remus he wouldn’t and then gone and done it anyway. Probably to make fun of me just like that stunt with his hair. That’s what bothered me the most. Why had he talked to me about sex and kiss me after he told Remus no? I still hadn't told Remus I wasn't talking to Severus anymore. Although I'm sure Remus would hear about that stunt. 

I cried for what seemed like hours before I realized it was significantly darker than before. I cast a Tempus spell and found out that it was almost time for dinner. I had missed charms. Hopefully Hermione would understand and let me borrow her notes and tell me what we had to do for homework over the vacation. Thankfully, we'd taken our exam last class. 

After I made sure no one was around I found the nearest bathroom and made sure my appearance was at least acceptable and my face didn’t give away that I had been crying for the last 4 hours. Then, I made my way to the Great Hall. 

I quietly made my way over to Hermione and Ron so as not to draw attention to myself. However, I could still feel people staring at me, especially Remus and Severus. Remus was probably disappointed in me for acting like that and Snape was probably still pissed for what I had said. Hermione didn’t say a word when I sat down next to her. She just slid me a copy of her notes and the assignment we were required to do over vacation, which I slipped into my bag, and went back to her food. Ron glanced at me from across the table. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. I knew if I opened my mouth to speak right then I would start crying again. 

I put some mashed potatoes and fried chicken on my plate, poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and tucked into my dinner, pointedly ignoring the hundreds of eyes that were staring at me. Soon everyone went back to their conversations and their own dinners. Hermione spoke quietly so as not to draw attention to us.   
“Are you okay?” I nodded. I still didn’t trust myself to speak without crying.

Hermione looked as if she didn’t believe me and wanted to ask more questions but didn’t. She left me alone. Just as I was finishing my dinner Hermione stiffened next to me. I didn’t dare look up at what she was looking at. I had a good idea that it was Severus. It was a few minutes before she relaxed. I knew then that it had to have been Severus leaving, which meant that was my cue to leave also. If I didn’t then he would be even more pissed that I was late for detention.


	29. Remus' Point of View

Severus was livid. I didn't need Moony's senses to determine that. He was trying to kill his already dead roast beef and potatoes with his fork. I'd heard what happened in Potions from a few students in the hallway. I'm not surprised that Harry finally snapped. I've been able to tell since before Sirius passed that Harry liked Severus as more than a friend. I'd hoped the boy could get through Severus' hard exterior and show the man that he actually cared. I don't know what went wrong. Everything appeared to be going swimmingly and then it all went pear shaped some how. They were both on edge, especially around each other. Then that scene with Ginerva happened and I thought Severus would get the point, but of course he was too dense.

He stiffened next to me. I looked up to see what had brought on that reaction to find Harry making his way over to Ron and Hermione. His face was all red and splotched. It looked like he'd been crying. Severus probably upset him by yelling at him. According to the two Slytherins I over heard talking Severus had been pretty harsh with him. They thought Snape was going to kill him. That was a shock to me and the kids. Severus had been almost nice to all the students since the Battle, especially Harry. Not that either of them had become aware of the difference in their everyday relationship. It had been even more pronounced over the summer during Severus' recovery. Madam Pomfrey had insisted I let him stay at Grimmauld place, and when I'd said no unless there was a good excuse she'd told me how Harry had saved Severus. It confirmed what I already knew. Harry loved Severus. It's the only way the magic transfer could have worked without a spell. Lily and I had learned that when we were researching ways to keep Harry safe from Voldemort as a baby. We'd used a modified spell that would cause Lily's love to stay with Harry even if anything happened to her or James. 

Lost in thought Severus made me jump when he slammed down his coffee cup and shoved his chair back. I watched as he stormed down between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. I thought he was still pissed at Harry until he yanked Draco up by the back of his robes and all but carried him out of the Great Hall. Had I missed something? Why was Severus pissed off at Malfoy. The poor boy hadn't done anything all semester. I'd have to talk to Snape later when he'd calmed down. Maybe after Harry's detention.


	30. Harry's Point of View

I was scared. I didn’t know if I could knock on the door in front of me or not. I knew Snape was still pissed off at me from earlier and if anything had gone wrong in his other classes he would be in an even worse mood then that. I was shaking as I knocked on the door. Instantly, I heard Snape’s voice tell me to enter. I could hear the anger in his voice. This was going to be a very rough detention. 

When I walked in, Snape was standing behind his desk with his back to me and the door. He didn’t say anything until I was half way to the front of the room and he still hadn’t turned around.

“You will make the potion you were required to make today during the class you so rudely interrupted. After it is complete leave a vial of it on my desk and then you are to clean those.” He pointed to the right and a stack of cauldrons next to one of the sinks in the room. “Only after you have brewed the potion correctly and cleaned every single one of those to the point of sparkling may you leave. I don’t care if it takes you all night.” 

With that he left. I stood there shaking. I couldn’t believe it. I was sure he was going to beat me… or at least hex me into the next century. Well at least I was still alive. That’s all that mattered right now. I quickly grabbed all the ingredients on the board and started to brew the potion. I knew it was going to be a long night.


	31. Severus' Point of View

I was still seething with anger when Potter finally showed up to dinner. I wanted to hex him the instant the Great Hall doors had opened and he’d walked in. After I saw him that all changed. His face was puffy and slightly red. I doubted that anyone else would have been able to tell, but I noticed instantly. Had he been crying all this time? Had I scared him that much with my outburst? Or was it another reason? That’s when my heart started to race. Had he and Draco decided to have their encounter early when I had messed their plans up? Flitwick said both boys had been absent from charms class this afternoon. 

I couldn’t wait to find out from the papers. I needed to know now. I stood to leave the Great Hall and stalked my way down between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. I grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and shoved him in front me as I left. I could feel Lupin's and Granger’s eyes on me the whole time. Potter never looked up from his dinner plate.

“What’s going on godfather?” Draco asked as I dragged him into my office.

“I want to know where you were this afternoon.” I had all I could do not to slap the smirk that shone on my godson’s face. 

“Where do you think? You messed up our little date so Harry came to me early. He said he wanted to skip charms.” 

I was seething in anger. I couldn’t believe Draco had gone through with it even after I had told him not to. I grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him towards me. “If you tell a single soul that you slept with Potter I will use spells on you that will make your life a living hell, and the Ministry will not be able to track them.” I shoved him away from me and told him to get out. He left. I didn’t have time to worry about how Harry was feeling right now. He would be there for detention any minute and he wouldn’t appreciate me trying to pry into his business. 

I heard him knock just as I was finishing the instructions for the potion. I didn’t turn around. I couldn’t. I told him to enter and kept my back to him. I told him what he had to do and then left. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. If I didn’t, I probably would have stripped the boy just to make sure Draco hadn’t hurt him. 

Once inside my office I leaned against it to keep anyone from opening it, though I knew Potter wouldn’t have followed me. I could practically feel the fear coming off him as he entered the class room. I took a few deep breaths before straightening and going to my desk. I might as well get some of the grading done, even if it was to distract myself. I couldn’t hear anything from the other room and I was grateful for that. 

\---

I sighed and gave up, pushing the papers away. Two hours and I had only corrected half of one of the essays. I could only think about the boy in the next room. He should just about be done with the potion now if he had done it correctly. The next thing I know there’s an explosion from the classroom. My heart raced and I practically flew into the room to find Harry laying on the floor next to his cauldron he had small burns and cuts all over his arms and face from the splatter and debris. I was sure that he had some on his chest too if the condition of his t-shirt was anything to go by. 

I quickly made my way towards him. With a wave of my wand I made sure that the potion was disposed of, and gently helped Harry stand. He was weak and unsteady but he tried to pull away from me anyway. 

“I’m sorry sir, I'll start over again.” He said has he attempted to yank his arm away from me like I had been the one to burn him.

“What happened?” I asked him. There was no way he could have messed up this potion enough to make it explode… is all of my years of teaching no one and I mean NO one had ever exploded it. Melted their cauldron, the table and the stone floor yes, but never exploded it. 

“I don’t know.” He stopped trying to pull away from me, but he still hadn’t looked at me. “I did everything I was supposed to. I guess I just added something too soon or whatever. I’ll make it again after I clean up the mess I made.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The boy could barely stand and he was going to clean and attempt it again. I think not. I dragged him into my living room through my office. I plunked him down on to the couch and after summoning a basin with warm water and a cloth I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I froze. Harry’s face was red and splotchy like he had been crying. He refused to look at me.

“He hurt you didn’t he” I growled. “I’ll fucking kill him.” I turned away from him and went to the locked cabinet where I kept my personal potions and alcohol.


	32. Harry's Point of View

I sat there starring at Severus’ back as he unlocked the cabinet next to the fireplace. I had tried to keep the tears out of the potion and had done a great job until the very end. I had been crying too hard by then that I couldn’t stop them and then the potion had exploded. I felt the fire and debris hit my arms and chest as I threw up my arms to protect my face. It didn't help. Some of the potion ended up on my cheek. It burned so much. At least I could use the pain as an excuse for the tears.

I couldn’t figure out what Severus meant though. Who had hurt me? Well other than Severus of course but he didn’t know that and why the hell did he care enough to want to kill whoever had done it. Severus came back and knelt in front of me with his potions. He handed me a few I recognized, healing potions for the cuts, a burn potion, and a Calming Draught, but there was one that I didn’t, “What’s this?” I asked looking at the bright purple potion.  
  
Severus rose and turned way. “It will help with the pain Draco caused.”

“Draco?” before I could ask what Severus meant something in the cabinet started to make a lot of ruckus. Like it was breaking a lot of stuff. Severus swore and opened the door. Out flew my snitch. I'd forgotten all about it. I figured he knew it was a Weasley product and how to de-charm the thing long ago anyway. The twins had told me how I could once I got it away from Snape. I thought he'd probably blown the thing up because it was bugging him so much, which meant that I had nothing to worry about. Now he'd definitely know that one of his horrible Gryffindor students was in love with him. Had been in love with him from day one. He'd know everything and I was just frozen. I didn't know what to do!

“HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU!” was the only thing it kept screeching in a singsong voice that sounded suspiciously like Angelina. It kept saying it over and over again. I could feel my heart breaking. How could I have forgotten about the stupid thing. I tried to grab it and make it shut up, but I got a sharp pain in my shoulder as I went to grab it and it flew out of my grasp. Finally, I couldn’t deal with all the emotional problems of the last few months and exploded. I could feel my magic go towards the snitch as I screamed at it.  
  
“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” The snitch popped in a puff of smoke and finally fell silent. The silence after that was almost deafening. I couldn’t stand it. I had to leave before Severus figured it out. I knew he would figure it out eventually.

“Who do you love, Potter?” Severus’s voice was calm and even as he spoke. I froze with my hand on the door and squeezed my eyes shut. Before I could answer Severus went on. “You can’t still love him after what he did to you? I promise he won’t tell anyone, I made sure of that.” I turned to stare at Severus. I was clearly confused or he was or maybe we both were. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. He knew after everything that happened with Hermione and Ginny that I was gay. Hell the whole school did, but who was he talking about. How did he not figure out that it was him?  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked him.

“Oh, don’t play stupid with me, Potter. I know about your little arrangement with Draco.” My eyes widened, but I didn’t say anything as Severus continued. “I know that’s why the two of you skipped charms today. So you could… could lose your virginity to him.”

I could tell it was hard for him to say that. I didn’t know why, but I knew it was hard for him. Suddenly the potion made sense. He thought that… oh boy. I know I turned beat red then. I couldn’t look at Severus, but I knew he needed the truth, so I grabbed all the Gryffindor courage I could and finally spouted it all out plain enough so he couldn't misunderstand anything.

“Yes, I did have the arrangement with Draco to sleep with him. I don’t know how you found out about that, but that is not where I was during charms. Actually I was in one of the alcoves down here bawling my eyes out because you scared the ever living crap out of me in class today. I was scared to death that for once you really did truly hate me and that I had fucked up so badly that you would kill me. That thing,” I pointed at the pile of dust on the floor that used to be the snitch, “was talking about you. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't sleep with Draco. I told him I couldn't go through with it this morning before class. I don't know why he lied to you. Probably to save face. I don't really care. It's you that I can't get out of my head. I keep having dreams about you and only you. I love you, Severus. I get that I'm a horrible Gryffindor, a child, and just like my father, but I can't change how I feel. In less than 2 weeks I won't be here anymore. You won't have see me, deal with me, or anything again. I told you I wasn't taking your class next semester. I already cleared it with Headmistress McGonagall. I'm not coming back. I'm taking my newts just after Christmas and she promised if I could pass them she wouldn't force me to return to school in January." I stood there shaking. Letting the words I had just said hit Severus. Waiting for the man to comprehend them and get pissed because some stupid Gryffindor student was making his life a living hell. Then I realized, I couldn’t wait until he told me to get out. I couldn’t deal with outright rejection a second time. I turned and grabbed the handle again, ready to yank it open and leave. I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped. I felt Severus’ breath on my neck and I couldn’t help it, it made me shiver.

Severus turned me in his arms. I couldn’t look up at him. I couldn’t see the hate, anger, pity, or whatever would be there. I'll admit it. I'm a coward. Make me face a dark wizard and I could be brave but if you tried to make me deal with my feelings I would be a coward. He placed his hands on either side of my face, but didn’t make me look up at him like I thought he would, which I was grateful for.

I gasped as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I could taste salt. I wasn’t the one crying. When he pulled away I finally looked up at him. For the first time in my life I watched as silent tears ran down Severus Snape's cheeks.

“He didn’t touch you?” I shook my head and it was like the weight of the world was lifted off Severus’s shoulders. He leaned down and brushed my lips with mine again. “Thank Merlin. I love you too, Harry.” I gasped again and he took advantage of it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I didn’t bother stopping him. I tried to throw my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. I screamed at the pain in my shoulder and he pulled away. "What happened?”

“I think I did something to my shoulder when the explosion slammed me into the table behind me.” Severus literally scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bathroom. He carefully set me on the counter next to the sink and helped me remove my shirt. I was embarrassed to be half naked in front of Severus, but he ignored it so I did. He gently took my arm and started touching my shoulder.

He paused and looked at me. “This is going to hurt.” I nodded and steeled myself. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain and screamed and clutched my shoulder. Severus pulled me to him and held me tight as I clung to him in pain. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here” he reached into cabinet behind me and pulled out a vial before pushing me away slightly and holding it out to me. “It’s an anti-pain potion. It will help.” I downed it without a second thought and could feel it working almost instantly.


	33. Severus' Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only warning i'm giving. This is the reason I increased the rating from mature to explicit.

I hated having to do that. The moment I started to feel his shoulder I knew it was dislocated. I pushed him away slightly to lean over and turn the faucets on in the bathtub. I knew exactly where they needed to be to make the perfect temperature. I turned back to Harry and his eyes were wide.

“Taking a bath will wash away any potion left on your skin and it will help your shoulder feel better,” I explained. "I will go and get you some clean clothes to put on and then I will let you take a bath alone.” I explained. I went to step away from him and he grabbed me with his uninjured arm, pulling me closer to him. I heard him mumble something. “What Harry?”  
  
“Please stay, don’t go.” He begged. He clung to my robes so tightly that his knuckles were white. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I can't Harry. I have no self control when I'm around you. We need to talk. Really talk. Please don't ask me to stay."

"We can talk later. I need you. I need to know this isn't another bloody dream! I don't want to wake up again and have you gone! Please?” I placed my hand under his chin and made him look at me. That was the second time he'd talked about dreams. He couldn't mean the same ones I had been having, could he? That was one more thing we would need to talk about. Before I could speak he started talking again. “I’m sure I want you here no matter what happens. Please stay Severus.” That broke my resolve. I nodded and untangled his hand from my robes before slowing undoing the buttons. I did it on purpose because I wanted him to have enough time to think this through and decide if this was really what he wanted.

Harry watched me with dark eyes as I slipped my robe off my shoulders and placing it on the counter next to him. Underneath I was wearing a Slytherin green dress shirt and tight black jeans. His eyes widened and I couldn’t help but smile and wonder how many of my students had lost the bet of what I wear under my teaching robes. Harry mumbled something that sounded like ‘bloody buttons’ which made me smile more. I slowly undid each of them before pulling my shirt off and putting it with my robes. Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at me.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, worried about what he was thinking.

“Ye..ah.” He gulped. “I just didn’t know you had a tattoo that’s all.”

I starred between my tattoo and Harry. I couldn’t believe what he’d just said. No one is supposed to be able to see that tattoo, especially not him. I froze as he reached out and ran his fingers over the dragon that lay curled on the left side of my chest. It was a magical tattoo which meant that it moved. It would normally roam around on my chest or back but it liked to sleep above my heart. I sometimes wondered if it liked the sound or something, although I wasn’t sure if it could actually hear my heart beat. I'd gone to get it after the final battle. It wasn't until later on that I realized I should have known when I picked a dragon that I was in love with Harry.

No one should have been able to see it once the spell was enacted though. The only person who could see it was the person with the magic that had activated the spell, which meant my magic. Just more questions. I lost my train of thought as Harry touched the Green Horn Tailed Dragon because it decided to wake up and move. It was cute how Harry gasped and pulled back as the dragon stretched and stood. It starred at him for a while, probably trying to figure out why it had been woken up and then curled back into a ball and went back to sleep. Harry reached up carefully and glided his fingers over the sleeping dragon. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“I’m sorry.” He practically pouted and tried to pull his hand away. I didn’t release it. Instead I pulled it to me and placed his palm back over the dragon.

“Don’t be sorry.” I whisper in his ear and I could feel him shiver. “I only stopped you because you were testing my ability to keep my hands off you.”

Harry’s intake of breath was the only warning I got before he pushed me away from him. He looked into my eyes and I knew my restraint was gone. His pupils were blown wide in arousal. After tangling my hand in his hair and pulling him closer, I kissed him hard. I pushed his legs apart and pulled him even closer, wrapping my other arm around his waist. Harry didn’t resist. He wrapped his good arm around my neck, his injured hand around my bicep, and his legs around my waist and kissed me back with enough passion and emotion to tell me he was wasn't lying and very into what we were doing. I stopped the kiss only long enough to mutter a spell to remove the rest of our clothes. We both gasped has our naked bodies came into contact.

"I'm going to lift you. I won't drop you." I assured him as I slipped my hands under his thighs and lifted him off the counter. I slowly and carefully made my way over to the bathtub and then carefully climbed in while still kissing Harry. I lowered both of us into the warm water and Harry moaned as it surrounded our rapidly cooling bodies that had been exposed to the cold dungeon air without warning. I couldn’t get enough of that sound. I wanted to make him moan even more. I wanted to make him whimper and scream in pleasure.

Harry shifted closer once we were settled. He gasped when his arse came into contact with my already half hard erection. He went to slide away from me, but I didn't allow it.

"Harry." He paused and looked up at me. "Are you having second thoughts?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I waited to see if he would speak, but he just blushed and looked away again. "Talk to me, Harry. We have to communicate or this isn't going to work. I need to know what you want, what you don’t want. I could hurt you-" he cut me off.

"You would never physically hurt me," he insisted.

"Not intentionally, but I could if you don't tell me something is hurting you. And if I force you to do something you don't want to do it could hurt you emotionally and mentally. I need to know what you want Harry." He sat there clearly thinking over what I'd told him. Finally he looked up at me. I could see the hesitation his is features. I waited for him to tell me what he wanted. I knew he needed to do this on his own.

"I," he started cautiously. "I want to forget. I want to be able to think of nothing else besides you and what you are doing to me. I want you to make me feel good, but above all that I want you to feel good. I don't know what I’m doing. I'll do what ever you want me to do Severus. In the dreams you always end up taking over. You hold me down, you take what you want from me. That's what I want. I want you to take what you want, what you need. Please."

I nodded. "I can do that, but you have to promise me that you will tell me if you don't want something. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I have for a while now. Promise me." Harry only nodded. "Use your words, Brat." Harry blushed crimson. So it was the nickname he liked.

"I promise, Severus."

"Good," I called Harry's and my wand to me, and then handed him his. "Send a Patronus to Hermione and to Lupin. I want them to know where you are." Harry's eyes widen, I chuckled. "You don’t have to tell them you are in the bathtub with me about to have sex, Brat." I felt his erection jump again't my stomach. "Tell them you are here talking to me and may not be back until morning."

"I can't-"

I interrupted. "This is what I want Harry. I-"

"No! I mean I literally can't. I haven't been able to since the battle. My magic. It's… Unstable at the moment or something. The last time I cast it, after the final battle, all it was was a wispy blue ball. I haven't tried since."

"Try now then. Close your eyes and think of a happy memory." Harry did as he was told. "When you are ready, keep the memory in your mind and cast." After a few minutes Harry muttered the incantation. I gasped, not only did I feel the pull on my magic yet again, which meant it had to be Harry, but Harry's Patronus also made me freeze. There in my bathroom stood a tiny version of my doe. Not a fawn as it didn't have any spots, but a miniature exact replica of my Patronus. Probably no bigger then three feet tall. Harry's eyes flew open. He starred at it too.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Um, tell Hermione and Ron I'm in Prof- I'm with Severus and I may not be back until late." It then took off through the closed door. Harry concentrated again and sent out another message to Remus. Turning to me he spoke. "Why is it different? I know they can change but how is it like yours? I thought people couldn't have the same one."

"Normally they can't. There are exceptions. I don't want to talk about that right now though. There are more enjoyable things I could be doing. Like this." I grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him against me. He moaned and threw his head back. I attached my lips to his neck. I sucked and bit the spot between his shoulder and neck until I knew there would be a bruise there. At least everyone would know he was now taken and to keep away. Harry ground his hips down into mine. Pulling his head back down to mine I kissed him hard. Bitting his lips gently. When I pulled away he was flushed and panting. I knew I'd have to make him come now if I wanted this to last longer. Holding his hair tightly, I pulled his head back and trailed kisses down his neck as I slipped a hand between us. I wrapped my hand around his cock and slowly pumped his erection while randomly twisting my wrist and running my thumb over the tip. I varied the pressure until I found what he liked. After only a few minutes he grabbed my arm and tried to push me away.

"Severus, I'm going to… please." He attempted to push my hand away again.

"What makes you think that's not what I'm attempting." I licked from his collarbone up to his ear. "I'm trying to make you come, Brat." That sent him over the edge. He screamed out my name as I felt him pulse and come in my hand. He collapsed on to my chest when I released his hair and nuzzled into my neck with a sigh. "You can't sleep yet. I have other things I want to do to you. I picked up my wand an muttered a spell under my breath and tossed my wand back onto the floor next to the tub. Slowly, I trailed one slick finger over Harry's arse before pressing the tip of my finger into him. He stiffened at the sensation. "Relax Harry, it's just my finger. I'll go slow. You know what to expect." He nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax. Slowly I slid my finger into him. Just as slowly I pulled it out before pushing it back in a little faster. After a few minutes Harry started pushing back against my hand as I slid into him. I took that as my cue to add another one. He hissed, probably at the burning sensation of being stretched. He didn't tense as I slide two fingers in as I suspected he would.

From there is was a quicker progression. When he started pushing back against my hand I curled my fingers to find his prostate. I knew I'd found it when Harry yelped and arched his back.

"S-shit." he stammered. "W-was that.." He trailed off with another yelp as I pushed my fingers back into him and over his prostate a second time.

"Yes." I knew what he was trying to ask and didn't want to force him to voice it right now. After adding a third finger he started begging me for more. I knew he was ready. I pulled my hand away from him and he whimpered.

"Please, Severus. I need more."

"I know you do Brat. I'm about to give you more." I positioned my rock hard cock at his entrance and slowly pushed up into him. He whined and dug his nails into me. "Push back against me. It will make it easier." Taking a deep breath he pushed away from my chest and quickly seated himself completely on my cock. I grabbed his hips and dug my fingers into his skin holding him in place. "I said push against me, not shove my whole cock up your arse!" I exclaimed, panting. I had to regain some control or this would be over quickly. He had the decency to look bad about what he'd done, except I could tell he wasn't feeling bad about it. Sliding my hand up his back and into his hair I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard. I helped him rise off of me and slide back down. "Slowly" I instructed against his kiss swollen lips. After a few minutes minutes of slowly pushing in and out of him, I released his hair and slide my hand back down to his hip. As he went to slide back down onto me I snapped my hips up into him hitting his prostate hard. He screamed and clung to me, hiding in my neck. I stopped my movements.

"Severus." He groaned and tried to move. I kept him in place. "Please."

"Not going to happen, Brat. I want to see your face while we do this and if I have to I'll flip us over so I can watch your face while I pound into you." Harry shuttered at my words and shook his head. Quickly, I flipped us over so that he was under me covered to the waist in the warm water, which made me slip out of him. The movement made the water flow out of the tub on to the floor. "And why exactly did you not do what I asked? There better be a good reason."

"It's embarrassing to have you look at me when you are doing that." He wouldn't look me in the eye. I reached up and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.

"I want to see you come undone. I want to watch as I make you forget everything. As I make you stop thinking. That's what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me to make you just feel as I take my pleasure from you." He nodded as well as he could with me holding his chin. "Then you look at me. You don't take your eyes off me so I can see your face in ecstasy. That's what my pleasure will be. That's what I'm taking. Understand?" Harry nodded again. "Good." I let go of him to grab myself. I positioned my cock back at his entrance and quickly slammed into him without warning. He cried out, but didn't look away this time. It only took another few thrusts directly on his prostrate to make him spill over the edge. I continued to pound into him as his muscles tightened around me. It sent me over the edge as well. Filling him.

I held myself above him while we both caught our breaths. Gently I washed both of us up and helped him out of the tub. I wrapped one of my towels around my waist and then wrapped one completely around Harry before scooping him up and taking him into my room. I set him on the bed while I grabbed some cloths for both of us. Once I was dressed, I shrunk my cloths down to his size and helped him dress.

"We should go into the sitting area to talk. We may not get much talking done in here." Harry blushed. I couldn't help but smirk. I could get used to him being mine. 


	34. Harry's Point of View

I doubt Severus' was going to like this conversation. I doubt I'm going to like this conversation to be frankly honest. Severus called a house elf and asked them to bring us some beverages. I settled on the couch as Severus sat in his favorite black leather arm chair. We waited for the few minutes it took the house elf to return. Once settled with our drinks Severus started.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Severus started. "I guess that would be when I woke up in the Hospital Wing and finding out I didn't die. Do you know how that happened?"

Severus stated that as a question but I knew it was more likely he knew and wanted me to confirm his suspicions. I knew we needed to be honest with each other so I told him exactly what I'd told my best friends. I explained what I knew about the link. I told him how when I was asleep I couldn't block him out of my mine. I explained about the dreams and how I could physically feel everything in them even after I woke up. After I stopped talking Severus sat there looking at me. Not staring exactly, but I could tell he was thinking about what I'd just told him.

"So you foolishly linked our magic together without thinking of the consequences. What would have happened if you'd drained yourself of magic to you stupid boy. You could have killed us both. It still could kill us both. If you use to much magic then you wouldn't have the magic to sustain me. It could kill me. The reason I've been having these dreams is because, like always, you do what you want and damn the consequences. There has to be a way to sever the link."

Of course he'd be worried about himself. Of course he would only think about what could happen if I did another stupid thing and not about the fact that I saved his bloody life and asked for nothing in return. Hermione had told me abut the life debt he owed me. I didn't want it. I didn't want him to think he had to do whatever I wanted. I hated that feeling.

"Look I'm sorry. I was trying to save you. I don't regret that. I won't regret it. If I hadn't then you wouldn't be alive. We wouldn't have you here. I wouldn't have you. Can't you-"

"Can't I what? Understand how it's a good thing. Understand that you were an idiot once again and now I have to deal with the consequences just like always? What were you thinking? I mean really, Potter, what was going through your think skull?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to sit there and take this crap from him. I threw the glass of pumpkin juice at the fire place. "I was thinking the man I was in love with was dying and I needed to save him any way I could. I was thinking I was giving something back to him when he gave so much to keep me alive since I was born! I'm sorry that you detest me so much that being linked with James Potter's son is such a hardship. Don't worry about it. I'll find somehow to break the link. Even if it kills me." I stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "Oh, and one more thing, don't worry about the life debt. I don't want anything from you ever again." I slammed his door behind me. I was so pissed that before I realized it I was standing in front of the library. I knew it was late and I should go to Gryffindor tower, but I would find the answer if I had to read every last one of these books. I refused to be linked to him any longer then necessary. As a N.E.W.T.s student I had access to every book in the library, including the restricted section. I would find a way no matter how long it took.

\---

  
Setting down my pencil I knew I'd passed Defense Against the Dark Arts with no problem. Only Potions was in question and surprisingly I'd passed with an O.

Once I was done and had my passing grades, I made my way back up to the Gryffindor dorms. I packed my trunk and shrunk it like Hermione had taught me. I could leave now. Minerva had promised. I said my good-byes to a few of the teachers I encountered in the hallway. I sent my letters to Hermione and Ron in the Owlery. And then, as I stepped beyond the gates I took one last look at Hogwarts, at where I grew up, at my home and disaparated.


	35. Severus' Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Don't kill me.

Six months. I hadn't seen him in six months. I hadn't heard anything about him. He'd disappeared off the face of the world, both magical and muggle. Granger and Weasley wouldn't tell me anything. Minerva wouldn't tell me anything. No one would tell me anything. I know our magic was still connected. I could feel it now that I knew what to look for. I'd looked for every way, light and dark, to separate it. There was none. I wasn't having the dreams anymore. I hadn't since before the first night of Christmas Holidays. I hoped he wasn't taking potions to sleep. I worried about him becoming addicted. I tried to tell Pomfrey that, but she said it was none of my business. If I heard the phrase 'it's none of your business' one more time I might just hit whoever said it.

I didn't know what to do. It was the last day of the term and for the first time in years I could go anywhere I wanted. The one place I wanted to go I couldn't. I couldn't find him. I knew so many spells and none of them would work.

It was at lunch that it happened. I felt it. The surge of magic and then the link was gone. I grabbed my chest and struggled for air. I knew I was hyperventilating, having a panic attack. I couldn't stop though. He was dead. I knew it. I could feel it. I'd lost him. My vision got spotted. I could see the blackness closing in. I could hear Minerva and Pomona calling my name. I felt my body hit the floor and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it decided it wanted to end. I completely respect people who are not happy with the ending. I like where I left it off. Not everyone will agree with me. Normally, I love happily-ever-after endings, but life doesn't give us perfect endings. I really like that Harry didn't take any of Severus' shit. Severus should have just told Harry how he felt and why, but Severus isn't like that and had to learn his lesson. 
> 
> I may decide to write another story/installment later, but I really want to get Louder Than Love completed and finish editing and posting all my other stories from FF.net first. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it and all the reviews. If you have any questions, concerns or comments then know that I look forward to reading them, but do not be rude and make sure that you are thorough in your review so that I can change your concerns and answer your questions to some or all satisfaction for both you and myself. 
> 
> I also will take into account anyone who wants to see something happen if I write another story in this universe. If it is possible I will add it and/or explain something in better detail than it was explained in this if anyone would like to write a review about this. 
> 
> I have had quite a few people be rude, some comments I have even deleted. I respect other people's opinions. I do not respect being treated like crap just because someone hasn't agreed with the way I choose to write my story. There are thousands of stories on the internet not all of them are for everyone's likes. If it is a spelling/grammar error, flow problem, tag/warning concern, omission of necessary information, or deletion of unnecessary information than just explain nicely and I will fix it as best as I can. I just ask that people be polite, if that isn't possible then please don't bother to review.


	36. Enchanted Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview to the next story. This is NOT the first chapter of the next story. This is a snippet I thought if that made me want to write more to this series. I deliberately made it vague as to which one of them this was. I hope you like the snippet and will read the next story.

Our magic is separated. There is an emptiness inside me. I miss him. I miss the dreams. It's been months since the dreams ceased. The only thing telling me he was there, alive, safe was the link and now that's gone too. It's like a black hole. It's hard to focus on my work, on the people in front of me, even on life. What will happen? Will I be able to fill the void? Will I forever be alone or can I some how fix this?


End file.
